Silver Memories
by RandomEquine
Summary: When Rose is hit by a car, her world is turned upside down and she finds herself somewhere she never imagined she'd be. Ten/Rose\Ten *Series 4 from Rose's point of view*
1. The Accident

This is just something I wrote rather randomly. I was in a bit of a thoughtful mood. Tell me if you want to read more. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not updating much at the moment due to exams. But will be back as much as I can. I will be updating 'A Bundle of Memories' soon and Domesticating needs Giggles to finish writing her bit before I can do too much more of that. (got the quotes off Wikiquote.) Anyway, thanks and enjoy.( P.S. I don't know what genre you would call this. Mainly because I don't know what is going to happen, so the genre might change.)

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine._

* * *

Silver Memories

Rose stumbled along the busy London pathway, not paying any attention to the people travelling to work, giving her strange looks and bustling past her. Going against the crowd, she walked on. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands. Busy Londoners grumbled and jostled her about as she wandered obliviously through the crowd.

She continued onwards, trying to distract herself from her heartache. She overheard the conversations of others; families, couples, friends. Walking by the park, she watched mothers holding hands of tottering infants, fathers proudly running alongside beaming children on bicycles, lovers cuddling close together on benches and it brought tears to her eyes. In her mind, she saw families ripped in two, couples split with no warning, and children crying for their parents.

"_You don't know what you have till it's gone."_ She wanted to go and warn them, but she couldn't bring herself to destroy their happiness as hers had been.

Shaking those unhappy thoughts from her mind, she began to run, slowly and steadily at first but then she became faster and faster till her feet were pounding the pavement, sending her further and further from the people behind her. The beat of her feet on the concrete became the heartbeat of the world beneath her. She felt the rhythm travelling through her feet and round her body. She ran and ran, closing her eyes to the outside world. Soon the tears began to dry on her face but were replaced by fresh tears when she passed a lone jogger. Her lonely heartbeat of feet pounding pavement was joined by another and the world took up its double heartbeat for just a short time. She began to weep uncontrollably, not bothering to hold back her breathless sobs and images of the Doctor flickered before her eyes.

Crying out, she flung herself onwards. The last thing she heard was a horn blaring, tyres screeching and the last thing she felt was the heat of the warm tarmac beneath her fingertips before she blacked out and knew no more.

* * *

"You can see her now, Mrs Tyler." A trainee doctor told Jackie who was sitting on one of those plastic chairs you get in hospitals. She was surrounded by Mickey, Pete and a selection of hospital magazines and newspapers that she had been trying to distract herself with.

She leapt up and followed the doctor into the room which held her unconscious daughter.

"We had to do an MRI scan to see if she had brain damage after her…" he paused, "ordeal. We are still waiting for the results and we don't know the extent of her injuries but…" he trailed off. "Oh, We had to remove her jewellery before the process because, well…" he looked slightly sheepish, unsure of what to say. "It's a big magnet." He passed her a small box of Rose's belongings. Jackie sat with her daughter with Pete and Mickey standing by her shoulders.

"Hang on." Jackie exclaimed as she fished through Rose's things and the other two looked up. Jackie was holding up a piece of string and in the middle of it sat the TARDIS key. Mickey looked at her.

"Yeah. That's the TARDIS key. She always has that with her. 'Just in case.' She always says."

No not that." Jackie shook the piece of string gently and it clanked. Pete and Mickey leaned in closer. On the piece of string, next to the key, was a single, smallish, white gold ring. It had writing on the inside and Jackie read it aloud. _"Till death do us part…"_

"A wedding ring?" Mickey breathed before looking at the unconscious form of his closest friend in a new light. "She was married?" he looked back at the ring, hanging comfortably next to the TARDIS key. "To the Doctor?"

"I don't know Mickey. If only we could ask her." Everyone looked at Rose and wished that they could.

* * *

"Doctor." Rose called, but it sounded as if she was speaking through water not air. Colours swirled around her in a vivid spiral as she floated weightlessly through the tunnel of rainbow lights. Faster and faster she felt herself almost falling through the tunnel. "Doctor?" she called again, searching through this dream-like existence. She could hear a heart beating but she couldn't tell if it was her own echoing in her ears or something completely different. Soon she began to hear voices washing over her in her dream state and the words swam round her.

_"Her name was Rose… not that you're replacing her… the north wind blows and carries down the distant… Rose… Oh big mistake… that name keeps me fighting… You are not alone… I'm scared… I'm so scared… Because he's lonely… People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is… I saw the list of the dead. It... It said Rose Tyler… Everything she did was so human… Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex... You're flying!"_

Rose fell out of the tunnel and tumbled into a peaceful scene of tranquillity. She rolled over a couple of times as she landed in the soft, deep blanket of grass that covered the ground. She could hear a stream trickling in the background and as she sat up and looked around, there was something very surreal about the scene that lay around her. The trees where silver and two suns lit the sky. It felt and looked like every place that Rose had ever been, all rolled into one beautiful image.

"Doctor." She called again. "Doctor?" She stood up on tiptoes and tried to pluck one of the silver leaves off the tree that stood over her. She cried out as light flooded her mind and a vision played in front of her eyes.

"She saw the autons standing in a basement. They were starting to crowd round a blonde girl and suddenly a man appeared and grabbed her hand. "Run." She heard him say. The vision ended as quickly as it had started. She recognised herself and the Doctor but didn't feel as if she was watching through her own eyes.

She reached for another leaf and felt it happening again. She saw herself. She saw herself surrounded by a bright light and beyond that, Daleks. She saw herself speaking then spreading her arms and Rose watched as the words 'Bad Wolf' flew off the wall above her and disappeared in different directions. She watched Daleks disintegrating at her hand. Lastly, she saw the Doctor step forward and kiss her, taking the light from her, then it ended again.

Rose stepped back and looked at the tree, which stood in almost a circle shape of other trees. Beneath the tree before her there was a small pile of dead leaves and when Rose picked one up, there was a flash of an explosion in her mind and a wave of sorrow. She dropped the leaf and stepped away from the tree.

Shaken, she stepped further away and looked round the circle of trees. When she counted, there were ten of them but there was a gap where it looked like three more trees would be but where they were lay just a small mound of soil. She moved to the next tree in the chain, one just before the gap, and placed her hands on the bark of the trunk. An image of the Doctor's grinning tenth incarnation swam into her mind, he looked her in the eye. _"Allons-y!"_ she felt, rather than heard, him say. Moving onto the next tree, across the gap, she did the same. With her hands on the old trunk she saw an old man who, although they had never met, she knew to be the Doctor. The old man tilted his head, _"Mm? What's that, my boy?"_ a voice echoed in her head.

Moving from tree to tree, she found that it was the same for each. A different face, a different phrase but all still the Doctor's. From the ones she knew well, to those she didn't. From, _"Fantastic!"_ to _"Would you like a jelly baby?"_ and even a slightly random but typical Doctor phrase of, _"I should like a hat like that."_

Once she had done this to each of the trees, she stepped once more up to the tenth tree and looked at it. As she watched, new leaves would unfurl but she noticed they weren't as bright as some of those that already graced the tree's slender branches and some crumpled and died as soon as they were grown. Rose touched one of the bright leaves and she saw herself and the Doctor walking hand in hand, down a crowded London street. Touching one of the dead leaves at the base of the tree, she saw them both standing alone, the day they saw each other for the last time; her on the beach, him in the TARDIS. That was when Rose realised what they were: Memories.


	2. Guardian Angel

A/N: So glad you liked the first chapter. This wasn't originally going to be a full story. It was just something to pass the time. Like a doodle. So here is a second chapter. I hope you like it. It's a bit surreal this chapter but I like how it turned out. Enjoy and feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Doctor Who but unfortunately don't.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Guardian Angel

Rose put her hand to her mouth. Memories. She touched another couple of leaves and realised that something wasn't quite right with these memories. They couldn't possibly be her own memories because as she watched them, she could see herself and they couldn't be the Doctor's for the same reason. One particular leaf on the tenth tree stood out, as if asking to be touched. She nervously obliged and found herself watching a scene she remembered vividly but that no one but the two of them knew about.

It was of the Doctor handing her a ring. It was made of white gold and had delicate writing engraved on the inside. Over her own shoulder, she read the writing again although she knew by heart the words. _'Till death do us part…'_

"This ring," The Doctor said, looking her deep in the eye, "is for you to remember me by."

"Why?" she had said. "I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you. And what does it mean by death?"

"Rose, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you but I know that my life is an unpredictable one and I can't promise that we will always be together." He looked upset. "Rose, I just want to know that where ever you are, whether you are lost, captured or just feel alone, I want you to know that only death can really part us. Even that is not truly real because I know, Rose Tyler," he smiled, "I know that if one of us is gone, we shall still live on in the other's mind." He looked deep in her eyes once more, smiling and holding her hands in his. "Every time you are feeling lost or alone or even when you are waiting 5 and a half hours," He laughed. "I want you to look at that ring an remember what I said and never give up."

With that the vision ended and Rose looked up at the tree with tears in her eyes. _'Never give up.'_

There was a rustling noise and leaves on the tenth tree quivered, as they were blown by a breeze that played across Rose's face, twisting her hair round invisible fingers and gently brushing the tears from her face. She closed her eyes and smiled as the breeze blew across her face and when she opened her eyes once more, she saw a man step out from behind the tree. That man was the Doctor and Rose leapt at him and tried to hug him but cried out in frustration when she found that she couldn't. Once again she found herself face-to-face with him but unable to do what she wanted to do most.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Is that you? Where are we? Why can't I touch you? I want to touch you. I want to hug you but I—" her voice broke and the now familiar tears wound their way in patterns down her face.

_"I am the Doctor." _The image said, but his voice was wispy like the breeze and if came at her from all directions._ "This is my dream-place. A place I only come when I sleep. It is not often but it is a place where the TARDIS and I are one. These are her memories. Memories of my life. Only she is real in this place. You and I can touch her and feel her influence around us, but neither of us are really here." _He gestured at the trees that lay in the circle._ "These trees are my regenerations and the leaves are her memories from those times." _He indicated to the one under which Rose stood._ "This is my current tree." _Looking at the leaves that lay dead on the ground he sighed._ "Every leaf that lies on the floor is a terrible memory. One that she does not want to be a part of. One she wants to let go and never see again. Those on the tree, the bright ones are the ones she loves an wants to visit again and again."_

"How did I get here?" Rose asked him. "I remember running." She tried to reach into the recesses of her mind and remember what had happened before she had ended up here. "I remember a loud noise. A car or a van. I remember the lights and the tarmac. Oh no!" She looked up at the Doctor with horror in her eyes as the realisation dawned on her. "I was hit by a car!" She looked at the Doctor in despair. "Am I dead?" she whispered.

The Doctor stepped forward and tried to cup her face in his hand but all she felt was a breeze tickling her face. All the same, she kept her head where it was, longing to be able to feel his touch for real. _"Oh Rose,"_ he smiled at her. _"No, I don't think you're dead."_ He looked around the clearing in the middle of the circle of trees before looking back at his own. _"But I do know one thing. Look."_ He nodded at the tree and Rose looked at it.

Around the base of the tree, one single rose wound its way around the trunk. It had a large, delicate white flower with deep red edges. It's stem curled round the trunk, it's sharp thorns pointing away from the tree but protecting it on the outside. White buds were rapidly growing further down the plant. White buds with red tips looked like pure white paintbrushes full of deep red paint, ready for decorating any blank canvas before them. Slowly at first the buds would begin to unfurl before bursting outwards, their pretty petals opening themselves wide. Drops of dew like tears fell from the newly opened buds and landed on some of the leaves that lay dead on the ground. _'I bring life.'_ An echo rang in Rose's mind as where the dew fell on the leaves, silver colouring spread outwards and the leaves began to change. They twisted and curled and spread silver wings before fluttering up in the air as beautiful silver butterflies that dazzled Rose in the light of the suns.

Rose reached out a hand to touch them and when one landed on her fingers she saw the Doctor walking alone once more but beside him walked another figure. One made only of light. Everywhere the Doctor walked, the figure would follow. When the Doctor strayed too close to danger, the figure would step in and gently nudge him in the right direction. Rose watched the figure and when it looked up at her she was only mildly surprised to see her own face looking back at her. The light her reached up a hand and rested it on the Doctor's shoulder and looked her in the eye. The motion made it clear to Rose that all the time, the part of her that had joined with the TARDIS to become bad wolf had stayed behind and had been watching over the Doctor when he had most needed it.

_She was his guardian angel._


	3. Promises

A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating in a while, it's been a bit hectic in my house. Hope you enjoy this new installment. This story is becoming less surreal and more plausible as I've given up the train of thought that it will be just a couple of chapters. It seems that this story would rather be a bit longer. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three - Promises

Jackie, who had fallen asleep in the chair by Rose's bed stirred to find herself alone with Rose once more. Mickey and Pete had left her on her own but she had worn herself out with worrying. She looked across at her daughter, pale and drawn on the hospital bed and started. Her daughter's hair floated around her head as if she were underwater and her whole body glowed with an unearthly bright light.

"Rose?" Jackie touched one of her daughter's hands, which lay palm upwards out by her sides. She felt a bolt of energy run straight through her from Rose's hand and Rose began to speak.

"'Forever' I said and 'forever' I meant." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I can do anything." She clenched her hands into fists and then suddenly she was still.

"Nurse!" Jackie called running to the door. "Nurse!" she yelled and as a nurse came into the room she told her what happened. The nurse looked sceptical but examined Rose all the same.

"Her breathing is very shallow." The nurse turned to speak to Jackie. "She—" the nurse was interrupted as the machine by Rose's bed that had been bleeping gently in the background picked up new tone. Instead of the incessant beeping and the small line bouncing up and down, the beeps merged to form a long desperate whine and the line fell back to the middle of the screen. An alarm went off and the nurse ran to the door before calling out for help. A team of doctors ran in wheeling a large machine. It was the machine that Jackie had seen so many times on medical dramas, used to shock people back into life. Seeing it on the television, she took it for granted that it would bring the person round; she would laugh about it, saying how often it came up but seeing it in front of her and knowing it was the only thing between her daughter and death terrified her. For months to come that moment would haunt her as she stood there outside the room where she'd been moved, looking through the window. She found that she could hear nothing and that was worse than any noise that could ever have sounded.

"Please Rose," she whispered, her hand on the glass and tears falling down her face, "please live."

* * *

Rose fell suddenly and found herself kneeling on the pavement next to a large brick wall. Looking round, she saw that she was in an abandoned alleyway. She climbed to her feet and rounded the corner to find an amazing sight. _'I must be dreaming.'_ She thought looking up to the sky. Above her was a large spaceship that was framed by the darkening night sky and apart from the ship an empty night sky, free of zeppelins. So, she was in the universe she had grown up in and judging by the surrounding areas and people, the same city. She found herself standing on the curb staring up as she watched a tidal wave of marshmallow-like creatures being beamed up by blue lasers from underneath the ship.

The small creatures waved down at the Earth and the crowed of people watched open mouthed as they went. Rose stood and wondered if the Doctor was near by, wondered if he was involved in anyway. As the last creature disappeared into the ship and it disappeared, Rose stood watching the police walking round the blocked off street, trying to look like they knew what was happening and she watched some of the crowd disappear and the rest milling around trying to understand. As she stood there lost in thought, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Listen, there's this woman…" the redheaded woman spoke to her. She went on to tell Rose something about a bin and a lady named Sylvia. Rose wasn't really following what she was saying but nodded anyway. She was still wondering where the Doctor could be and when the woman left, in a hurry to get somewhere and obviously very excited about it, she turned back to look at the scene before her. She felt her body beginning to tingle and shocks running through her and she realised that she had no time left. She already felt drawn from the effort and she took one last look at the city she had grown up in before turning away and walking down the now deserted street. As the shocks got stronger, the scenery around her began to fade and she found herself heading back into the darkness.

* * *

Jackie sat once more by her daughter's side, gripping her cold hand in her own. Pete and Mickey had returned to stand beside her and they all stood and looked at the unconscious form in front of them once more. The machine in the background had resumed its beeping but Jackie had finished her story and the room was silent apart from it. The shock treatment had worked but the doctor that had come in to tell them the news had come in with a sympathetic look on his face and the news that Rose was now in a coma. The man looked at the clipboard in his hand before delivering the final blow. They didn't know if she would ever come out of the coma.

At the end of the visiting hours, Rose's family were made to leave and she was left alone in her room with only the company of her heart monitor standing beside her. As the number of people wandering down the corridors began to subside and wandering patients were sent back to their rooms, no one noticed the comatose girl lying in the bed. No one noticed her blink bright, golden eyes and no one noticed the small wispy trails of light that danced out of her mouth as she breathed steadily in and out.

"I'll find you Doctor…" She said quietly in a voice that wasn't her own. "One day, I'll find you."


	4. Reaching Out

A/N: Hello. Back with an update. The next chapter will be up much quicker than this one was as it has already been started. I hope you enjoy this update.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Chapter Four – Reaching Out

Jackie went to the hospital the next day to check on her daughter and was confronted by a group of very flustered-looking doctors.

"Mrs Tyler—" the first doctor started and Jackie began to fear the worst.

"What is it? What's happened?" she asked frantically and the first doctor ran his hand distractedly through his hair.

"She's gone!" a second doctor cut in before the first could answer. Jackie could see he was just a trainee and already he was getting on her nerves. "She was in a coma," he continued, too shocked to worry about breaking the news of her daughter's disappearance to her gently. "We didn't know if she would ever come out but—" He was silenced by an elbow in the ribs from one of the other trainees.

"We're trying everything we can think of to find her: we're searching the CCTV footage; the corridors; empty rooms; anywhere and everywhere we can think of. There's no explanation for it – she's just disappeared."

Jackie stood staring in disbelief at the doctor but he only smiled back sympathetically.

"Doctor Miller," A security guard rushed forward, beckoning to the first doctor. "I think we have found something."

Doctor Miller had a quiet word with him then turned to Jackie. "Come this way Mrs Tyler. We'll find your daughter." The guard led the way into a secluded part of the hospital and into a large room filled with computer equipment and a couple of large screens. Frozen on one of the screens was a picture of a patient in a hospital gown leaving Rose's room. The image began to play and Jackie watched her daughter. The image was blurry but Jackie could clearly make out Rose's blonde hair and the way she walked, although Rose's movements were quiet and stilted, as if she wasn't completely in control of her own body. An unearthly glow surrounded her as she walked and Jackie recognised it as the same as before.

The Rose on the screen turned just then to look at the camera and Jackie felt her daughter's eyes looking straight at her and she gasped. They were completely full of the light that she had seen before. Her daughter opened her mouth and said something but they could hear nothing. There was no sound but Jackie could clearly read what her daughter had said.

"Doctor."

With that, the Rose on screen turned and left. The guard paused the image once more. He swivelled round in his chair to look at Jackie and Doctor Miller and after getting confirmation that this was who they were looking for, he told his account of the strange girl's appearances on the screen.

He told them about how she had found the locker room where the patient's clothes and personal belongings were kept and how she had simply looked at the door to her own locker and how it had swung open. He recounted how she had taken her clothes and changed before securing her fringe on the top of her head and disappearing down the corridor again. He looked the doctor and the girl's mother straight in the eye when he told them how she had left and how she had sat under a small cherry tree in the small hospital garden and closed her eyes.

Jackie and Doctor Miller listened in silence and wonder as the security guard told his tale and as it came to a close they looked on in shock as the guard forwarded to another clip of film.

The security guard looked up at the picture on screen before turning back to them.

"This clip came on to the screen just moments after she closed her eyes." He said quietly. "I saw her put her hand on the tree and that weird light flow through the tree then her and—" he stopped, not quite knowing what to say but was persuaded by Doctor Miller's expression. "The tree glowed and it changed into a different tree with silver leaves. Round the bottom of the tree there was a rose; the most beautiful rose I've ever seen. Then the screens all flashed, and they all showed the same thing: This."

The guard pressed the play button and Jackie saw her daughter's face fill the screen. The light no longer surrounded it and her eyes were clear. The clip was only a fraction of a second but Jackie saw her daughter clearly call the Doctor's name before the screen went blank and returned to the small garden and Rose's limp form beneath the tree.

The tree had returned to its true form and Rose lay, almost peacefully under a blanket of cherry blossoms. Jackie didn't hear Doctor Miller asking if the garden had been checked and she didn't register the shock on his face as she swept out the doorway and all but ran down the corridor towards the small garden.

Jackie slammed the large door open and slid to her knees beside her unconscious daughter.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" Jackie asked, moving so that she could cradle Rose's head in her lap. Jackie could see the girl's shallow breathing as her chest moved rhythmically up and down. "Oh Rose, what is happening? Why is this happening? I just want you back." Jackie closed her eyes and her tears began to slip down her face and onto her daughter's.

Jackie opened her eyes again and found herself looking straight into her daughter's plain brown ones. She was just about to speak when she noticed something in Rose's gaze. Rose was looking straight into her mother's eyes but once again; Jackie saw that Rose wasn't really looking out through them.

"I need the Doctor." Her voice was so harsh it felt like ice and Jackie's voice quavered as she replied.

"You can't; it's impossible. There's no way to get back; you heard the Doctor. You can't—"

"But I can." Rose responded with force, much in the way she had done before, as the Bad Wolf. "I can do anything." She hissed with so much force that is knocked her mother away. Rose picked herself off the floor and spread her arms as that familiar light embraced her and filled her eyes once more. "I can do anything!" she yelled and then the light left her and she was once again on the floor.

_I can do anything… I can do anything… I can do anything…_


	5. A Lonely Girl's Fame

A/N: The next installment. This is, incase you hadn't already realised, series 4 from Rose's side. It will therefore, run alongside the series 4 on TV. Enjoy. 'Nocens Lupus' is latin for Bad Wolf by the way.

Disclaimer: Not my programme; My story.

* * *

Chapter Five - A Lonely Girl's Fame

Those four words echoed round Rose's head as she found herself falling down a now familiar spiral of colours. 'I can do anything.' She landed softly beneath the Tenth Doctor's tree and looked around.

"Back so soon?" the Doctor sat beneath the tree as well.

"So it seems." Rose sighed and shuffled to sit as close to the Doctor as she could.

* * *

Jackie sat in front of the television after being sent home from the hospital, exhausted after Rose's escapade that morning. She wasn't concentrating on the news, which played on like background noise until the picture on the screen grasped her attention. It was a video clip of her daughter, but not just any clip, that same clip that had flashed across the CCTV screens and it blazed in front of her very eyes for the second time that day.

"People everywhere are asking the very same question," the voice over commented, "Who is this girl?" She popped on to every TV screen in the world at eight o'clock this morning: every screen including those that were not even turned on. The nation is also asking what it is she is looking for and our lip reading experts have confirmed for us that she seems to be looking for a doctor, or more specifically, the doctor. No one knows the full identity of this doctor or his whereabouts but we have managed to acquire that of the girl. She is Rose Tyler, daughter of the well-know inventor of the Vitex energy drink: Peter Tyler and his wife Jackie Tyler who famously went missing during last year's invasion. Rose Tyler is not well known and is thought to have been kept a secret for the first 19 years of her life, only being introduced to the public around their big family home a couple of months ago. The 20-year-old is currently being treated at the 'Nocens Lupus Hospital' close to their home in London after being hit by a large blue transit van."

After the now famous video clip had ended, the image had changed to show the presenters discussing the strange phenomenon but now the scene cut to a live recording of a third presenter walking down the street outside the hospital.

"We go now to Louise Matthews who is live outside the 'Nocens Lupus Hospital' in London. Do you have any more news for us on this Rose Tyler and the mysterious 'Doctor Who' yet Louise?"

"Well Gareth, the doctor has remained as anonymous as before but I'm learning more about Rose Tyler as we speak. This is a security guard at the hospital…"

Jackie leapt off the sofa and headed towards the door, grabbing her coat as she went. Pete stood up too and looked worriedly at his wife. "Where are you going? Love, there's nothing you can do."

"But I have to try; She's my daughter Pete."

With that, Jackie hurried out of the door and Pete turned back to the news, anxious for his family.

* * *

Jackie slipped into the hospital after the presenter who had managed to flatter her way into an exclusive filming of Rose and Jackie suspected that flattery had a helping hand in this and that money had changed through hands to get this 'honour'.

"We are now about to see the real Rose Tyler who apparently has caused this hospital an awful lot of hassle. She's been in and out of a coma; running round the building; she even died briefly. No wonder the staff are worried."

With that they slipped into Rose's room, followed by Jackie who hid as best she could and Louise lowered her voice as the camera was pointed at the pale unconscious girl in the bed. She had been changed out of her own clothes again and placed in the hospital gown and Jackie had to admit, she was doing a very good job of looking harmless and an even better job of looking dead.

Just as Jackie though this, the machine next to Rose's bed started up that dreaded whine again. 'No, not again.' Jackie begged silently. 'Please, anyone, not again.'

* * *

"Hey, What are you doing?" Dream-Doctor asked Rose who had suddenly acquired a thoughtful expression and had turned to look at the tree. "What is it?"

"If we can get into the TARDIS' dreams, can she get into ours?"

"Uh… yes but I don't follow."

"I mean if we are in the TARDIS' mind then does that mean I can get into your dreams or your companions?"

The Doctor tipped his head on one side and looked at her before his face broke out in a massive grin.

"Rose Tyler, you are absolutely brilliant. Do you know that? I would never have thought of that! Well… okay maybe I would but not this soon."

* * *

'Rose, why are you doing this to me?' Jackie thought, struggling not to break cover and run to her daughter. The team came in once again wheeling that terrifying machine and the camera crew watched awe-struck as they tried to resuscitate her again. Jackie felt the tears fall down her face and the terrible noises deafened her. 'Please, please, just show me a sign that she's going to live.' Jackie begged quietly to any one that would listen and almost laughed with relief when she saw the fingers on her daughter's hand unfurl and a small red and white rose bud surrounded in light, nestled neatly in Rose's palm. The hand closed again before anyone could notice and Jackie would have thought it a hallucination but for the lone rose petal that floated gently to the floor.


	6. Possessed

A/N: Wow. Midnight slotted in perfectly. Hmm, maybe I am good. This is quite hard trying to write the series from the otherside because you can't slip bits in that appear in episodes to come unless your working on rumors or are particularly good at guessing... Hmm... I'm working on the, 'Be as ambiguous about what's to come as possible' approach. It seems to be working.

Chapter Six - Possessed

"Doctor." A voice called to the Doctor in his nightmare filled dreams. It splintered through his pains and surrounded his memories. "Doctor." That voice was so familiar and he felt the weight of another's mind in his own.

The nightmare that had been plaguing him a lot recently was one in which he stood in the same room as the two levers, the day that he lost Rose Tyler. He could clearly see her holding on to the lever; could see her being pulled into the void and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He himself was planted to the floor, the Daleks and Cybermen being pulled in around him and he couldn't even feel a breeze on his face. He ran over to Rose and tried to touch her, tried to hold onto her but he couldn't. He could see her fingers being prised from the handle and he was helpless.

"Doctor." That voice called again but he batted it away.

"Go away." He called out. "Stop taunting me!" A lone tear rolled down his face and he watched in horror as he saw Rose's fingers slip from the lever again. "No! Rose!" He ran across the room, following her and slammed into the wall behind her as she disappeared once more. "No!"

"Doctor." He tried to block out the familiar voice with something else. He knew he'd heard it before but in this dream-like state, he couldn't place it. Unfortunately a single phase floated into his mind, reminding him of whom it belonged to but also bringing to light something he thought he'd never forget and shadowing his thoughts in doubt.

"There are five of us now." Rose's voice broke his concentration. "Five of us. Five of us. Five of us."

The Doctor woke up suddenly to find himself alone in his room. It wasn't often that he slept but when he did, he would have nightmares. This one had been far the worst. He swore that he didn't do domestic but that dream had not only taunted him with Rose, it had taunted him with the prospect of a family and for that, he hated it. So determined to forget the dream was he that he didn't notice the voice slip away again along with his dreams as his mind took over.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

* * *

"Did it work?" The dream-doctor asked although he had already guessed what the answer would be. He was enjoying his time in the garden with Rose. He knew that this would only be a flutter of a dream to his conscious self but it left his mind relaxed and free for once in so long.

"No. You are so stubborn!" she replied accusingly and they laughed. "I guess I better say good bye though." She looked into those familiar eyes but she was already beginning to see through them.

"Why? Where are you going?" The Doctor asked worriedly. He didn't want this to end so soon.

"Not me." Rose answered sadly and when he gave her a questioning look she finished. "You woke up." The Doctor's face fell as he realised that he had to go. "Promise me something though Doctor." Rose hurried before he faded entirely. "Never stop trying. Never give up."

She missed the guilty look as he remembered the past few years without her but promised willingly. Anything for her. He may have given up before but now he was determined. He would find a way to be with her again or die trying. But in the meantime, he had to keep living.

"Rose, before I go, try reaching Donna, my new companion. You might be able to reach her."

"But how will I know when she sleeps?" Rose asked quickly aware that he was growing more and more faint by the second.

The Doctor pointed to the horizon and Rose could just see a light that she hadn't noticed before. "When that goes blue, she's asleep."

"Blue?" Rose repeated and the Doctor looked back at her rather blankly.

* * *

Jackie sat by her daughter's bedside and growled at the reporter who was standing in front of her with her back to Jackie. She was watching her report over again and Jackie was glaring at it over the reporter's shoulder. She had Rose's hand in hers and she felt it flinch gently, prompting her to look round just in time to see her mouthing the word, 'Doctor.'

"What?" Some of the production team spoke up and Jackie looked round. There on the screen before her very eyes was that clip of Rose calling the Doctor's name again. The only difference was that she called twice before disappearing. Jackie looked at Rose again but she was still, once more.

* * *

Rose sat with her back to the Tenth Doctor's tree, watching the blue light on the horizon but looked round when she saw the Doctor reappear.

"What are you doing back?" she asked him. "I thought you didn't sleep very often."

"Do we have a deal?" he asked and Rose laughed nervously.

"What?" she asked but he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you. I think it's moved. I think it's letting me go."

"Doctor, what is it? What's letting you go? What are you talking about?" Rose was beginning to get worried. The Doctor was staring straight past her with a strange look on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, It's me. I'm coming back, listen, it's me."

"Doctor, please stop, you're scaring me." Rose cried, trying to clutch at him before she remembered that she couldn't touch him.

"Look at me; I can move, I can feel again. I'm coming back to life and look at him, he can't move. Help me, Professor. Get me away from him." He continued in the same tone, not moving and Rose began to back away. "Please."

"Ahh, thank you. It was so cold, I couldn't breathe. I'm sorry, I must have scared you so much." He said but his face was slowly gaining a new expression. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"You're scaring me now. Stop it, please stop it."

"It's inside his head. It killed the driver and the mechanic and now it wants us."

"What does Doctor? Tell me!"

"He's waited so long. In the dark and the cold and the diamonds until you came, bodies so hot with blood and pain…"

"Stop it Doctor! Stop it now!" Rose cried, tears running down her face.

"That's how he does it." His voice began to sound desperate. "He makes you fight, he creeps into your head and whispers. Listen. Just listen. That's him. Inside." Rose began to cry harder. The Doctor was terrifying her.

"Yes. Throw him out. Get rid of him. Now!" his bottom lip was quivering gently. "Cast him out. Into the sun and the night. Do it. Do it now. Faster. That's the way. You can do it. Molto bene! Allons-y! The starlight whites. The emptiness. The midnight sky." The he screamed and Rose began to sob harder. The woman on the outside may look strong but on the inside, she was still Rose Tyler, the girl who lived with her mother and enjoyed eating chips. The girl who was scared.

The Doctor collapsed on his front saying, "It's gone. It's gone." Before disappearing, leaving Rose alone, crying beneath the burnt orange sky.


	7. The Doctor's Death

A/N: Wow. Turn Left was brilliant. They really have given me a lot to write though so for that reason and that it is unfinished, Turn Left will be split into two parts. The second part with be updated as soon as I have finished it. Surprisingly enough, to me anyway, this fits into my original 'plot-line' quite well. I feel really sorry for Jackie though. Anyway, Enjoy and feel free to comment. Nicely though please. I don't mind constructive criticism but criticism for criticism's sake annoys me.

Disclaimer: I wish Doctor Who was mine... sure would make my fan fiction more interesting. Well... It wouldn't be fan fiction anymore, would it?

Chapter Seven – The Doctor's Death

Rose was still sitting alone by the tree when she realised that the blue light she had been looking at for the past hour or however long was flashing now. That shouldn't happen should it? The Doctor hadn't said anything about flashing. Or had he? Oh well, it was flashing now. It was time.

Rose reached out into Donna's dreams. She would do anything to get back to her Doctor. She slipped seamlessly in but found it blank. She called out. There was something wrong. At that moment Rose felt herself being pulled backwards. Around her she saw Donna's life running on fast rewind past her until she was jolted to a halt. She saw a car at the T-junction in the road and she saw the indicator switch from left to right and the car turn right and drive off down the road.

Then the scene changed and she saw Donna standing in the distance. She ran towards her and as she reached her she thought she could see something over Donna's shoulder, on her back but she dismissed it.

"What happened? What did they find? Sorry, did they find some-one?" She asked hurriedly as she saw a whole host of UNIT vans being driven away.

"I dunno." Donna replied unhelpfully. "Um, bloke called the Doctor or something." Maybe Rose had got the wrong person but it sure looked like Donna.

"Then where is he?" She was so close, she couldn't lose him now.

"They took him away. He's dead." Rose's heart stopped beating for a second and she looked blankly at the woman in front of her who either was or wasn't Donna Noble.

"I'm sorry, did you know him?" Donna asked as if it were a second thought. Rose looked away from Donna and Donna continued. "I mean, they didn't say his name. Could be any Doctor." But Rose knew it wasn't any Doctor. There was only one man whose title could invoke such power.

"I came so far." Rose said out loud to herself.

"It could be anyone." Donna spoke to her over Rose's shoulder as Rose had turned away from her when she had learnt about the Doctor. Rose asked the woman what her name was, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about the Doctor like this.

"Donna and you?"

"Oh, I was just...passing by, I shouldn't even be here. It's wrong. This is wrong; so wrong." So maybe it was Donna, even so, this was so wrong. She was sure this wasn't what the Doctor had been talking about. Hey, what was that? Rose was sure she had seen something on Donna's back again. "Sorry what was it? Donna what?" she asked looking over Donna's shoulders but the redhead evaded the question; more worried about the fact that Rose was looking over her shoulder instead of at her.

"I'm not." Rose lied, turning to look at Donna.

"Yes you are. You keep looking behind me." She turned to look behind her, still talking but Rose didn't hear the rest as she disappeared.

* * *

Jackie cried out as Rose's heart monitor beat out a single note and a straight line once more. The crash team ran into the room and tried to get her heart beating again. The production team were standing in the corner of the room looking worried. The Rose on the bed took a deep breath and the machine began to beat again but not for long. Five seconds later the machine went blank again and Rose's eyes flickered shut after opening when her heart had started again. There was definitely something wrong. Once again her heart had stopped.

* * *

Rose was walking round and round the circle of trees, pondering over what had happened to her when she had tried to go into Donna's dream and about what Donna had said. Since her meeting with Donna, the three small mounds of dirt had disappeared and gradually, all of the leaves were falling of the trees, starting with the first tree and they taunted Rose like a timer. Something was going wrong. Then the blue light that supposedly told her when Donna was asleep seemed to explode and Rose felt herself being pulled full-pelt into the blue light. She was hurled out into a street and had to run to stop herself being thrown to the floor under the pressure.

"Blimey! Are you all right?" She heard someone ask as she came to a halt and turned to find Donna looking worriedly at her and then the alleyway that she had just apparently run from. Donna asked about fireworks but Rose was too busy wondering what had happened.

"I dunno. I was just walking along… That's weird." She mused not noticing how much that last phrase sounded like something the Doctor would say. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds then Donna spoke up.

"You're the one. Christmas eve. I met you in town." Donna noticed and Rose just stood there wondering where this would go. She decided to play along.

"Donna? Wasn't it?" She lent forward, crossing her arms in the process. She easily sidestepped the question about her name and continued her conversation. "How are you doing? You're looking good. How's things? What you been up to?" Her questions slide away as she saw something over Donna's shoulder again. Donna noticed and pointed it out.

"People keep on doing that." She told Rose after Rose had tried to defend herself.

"What sort of people?" Rose asked; curious.

"People in the street." Donna answered. "Strangers." She continued to talk but Rose was too busy trying to work out what she was looking at on Donna's back and why others were apparently doing the same.

"What you doing for Christmas?" She interrupted, changing the topic slightly but she was trying to avoid the whole, 'there's-something-on-my-back' thing. It worked, just, and the conversation made a turn in Rose's preferred direction.

Rose had seen something when she had reversed through what she supposed was Donna's time with the Doctor that had been bothering her. It had been a news report about a Titanic replica over Buckingham Palace that swerved just in time and Rose was positive that the Doctor had done that. Unfortunately this meant that if Donna was right and the Doctor was dead, then that would never happen and lots of people would die and if Donna was killed by it, then Rose wouldn't be able to reverse it all and find the Doctor. "I think you should get out." Rose tried to look as nonchalant as possible whilst trying to convince Donna to leave. "Nice Christmas break?" She finished, looking up.

"Can't afford it." Donna tried to end the conversation but Rose stopped her.

"Well, no. You've got that raffle ticket."

"How do you know about that?"

"First prize: luxury weekend break." Rose looked like she was remembering something and she was. She remembered herself sending the winning raffle ticket to Donna's work desk, much like the Doctor had done to get into Deffry Vale High School. She remembered it appearing in her hand then being devoured by a bright light, much like that of the Bad Wolf. The strange thing was: Rose was sure she'd not done that. Never mind. It didn't matter how, just that it was there. "Use it Donna Noble."

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Donna asked, provoked by Rose's use of her own. Rose didn't know how to answer that and instead watched Donna cautiously. "I think you should leave me alone." Donna said finally, pausing on her way past, before she walked off and Rose felt the blue light restarting. 'Back we go.' Thought Rose to herself and walked into the light.


	8. A Rose By Any Other Name

A/N: Sorry. It appears that Turn Left will actually be split into three. There is a serious amount of Rose in here. One thing I really like about this episode is when Donna asks Rose whether she and the Doctor were... and it was just like what the Doctor was asked. Like that. Enjoy! Two updates in one day! You must be lucky. Either that or I have too much time on my hands now the exams are over... oh well, enjoy! (Sorry about the lack of Jackie time.)

Chapter Eight – A Rose By Any Other Name

Rose stood in the street and waited. Donna turned the corner as Rose had expected her to and she also seemed unsurprised at their meeting. "Hello." She greeted emotionlessly.

"Hi. It's the ATMOS devises." Rose replied just as listlessly and she turned to walk away. "Walk?" she asked Donna and Donna, hoping for an explanation, followed.

Rose had been working on and off with UNIT for sometime now. What she meant by 'on and off' though was literally as it was said. Some days she'd just appear and then disappear just the same, others, she wouldn't appear at all. To UNIT, she was a mystery. They didn't know who she was, where she came from of why she was there but they all felt the need to follow her and do what she said. They didn't even know her name and Rose wanted to keep it that way.

Through UNIT, she had sent Torchwood to face the Sontarans and also through them she had managed to find Sarah-Jane's address and send her a note about the Royal Hope Hospital through 'timey-wimey' means that involved the strange blue light. She felt terrible about their death but she knew it had to be done.

* * *

"We're lucky, it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got much petrol. All over Europe: China, South Africa; they're getting choked by gas."

"Can't anyone stop it?"

"Yeah, they're trying right now. This little band of fighters on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now." She stopped and they watched as they sky lit up in a ball of flame and the sky became clear once more.

"And that was?"

"That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones; they gave their lives and Captain Jack Harkness was transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no-one left." 'No-one left to help me save the world.' Rose added, in her head. She'd run out of friends to call on.

"You're always wearing the same clothes." Donna pointed out and Rose remembered from Donna's timeline, the incident on the stairs, whilst they were running from Miss Foster. Maybe Rose's mother was right; 'You even look like him.' She'd said.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Donna asked slowly as if saying it slower would make it more likely to be answered.

"None of this was meant to happen." Rose dodged the question again. "There was a man; this wonderful man and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS; he stopped them all from happening."

"That Doctor?"

"You knew him."

"Did I? When?" Donna looked shocked. She didn't think she'd forget a man like that.

"I think you dream about him sometimes, he's a man in a suit, tall, thin man. Great hair... some really great hair." Rose remembered the Doctor and couldn't help but mention the hair that he would run his fingers through when he was thinking things over and the way it stuck at odd angles sometimes when he would do that.

"Who are you?" Donna interrupted her thoughts and Rose told her the truth.

"I was like you. I used to be you." She continued to clarify this point but Donna interrupted again.

"I've never met him and he's dead."

"He died, underneath the Thames on Christmas day." Rose told her the story of what had happened between her and the Doctor on that 'adventure' with the Racnoss. "You saved his life."

Donna's eyes glazed over for a second before she jumped up from the bench they had been sat on. "Stop it!" she said walking away, complaining and Rose guessed that the memory had slipped into this Donna's head.

"Something's coming Donna. Something worse." Donna tried to cut in and prove Rose wrong but she continued. "Trust me. We need the Doctor, more than ever. I've—" Rose paused briefly, wondering what to say but went on. "I've been brought across from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. It's coming Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it." Rose said bleakly as the speech fell into her head and out of her mouth as if it had been prewritten.

"What is?"

"The Darkness."

Donna lost it. She had no idea what Rose was talking about and she didn't like being out of control of a situation. She began to argue at Rose and kept calling herself, 'nothing special'. Rose just stood and watched her until she called herself nothing. Rose chose this moment to step in.

"Donna Noble, you are the most important woman in the whole of creation." She praised happily.

"Don't." Donna replied. "Don't. I'm tired; I'm so tired."

"I need you to come with me." Rose said blatantly.

"Yeah, well. Blonde hair may work on the men but you ain't shifting me lady."

"That's more like it." Rose smiled at the Donna she recognised from the flashback rewind. Donna laughed too.

"I've got plenty more."

"You'll come with me. Only when you want too."

"You'll have a wait then." Donna laughed over her shoulder but Rose remained serious.

"Not really, just three weeks. Hang on, does your grandfather still own that telescope?"

"He never lets go of it."

"Three weeks time. But you gotta be certain. Because when you come with me Donna, I'm sorry, so sorry but—" she subconsciously quoted the Doctor and her voice caught on the words. "You're going to die."

Then the image of Donna in front of her faded and she was alone.

* * *

Rose appeared behind Donna and Wilf in time to catch what Wilf was saying.

"The stars are going out!" Donna turned away from her grandfather and looked Rose straight in the eye.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Rose lead Donna to the UNIT base and into a warehouse. There was a circle of mirrors to her right as she entered and it was connected to the TARDIS, which lay to her left. She walked up to one of the officers who saluted and called her 'ma'am', which provoked her to reject the formal greeting and complain, "I've told you, don't salute."

"Well, if you're not going to tell us your name…"

"What, you don't know either?" Donna asked, glad she wasn't the only one but disappointed that she couldn't ask.

"Cross too many different realities, trust me the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire…" Rose continued to talk but she only had half an idea about what she was saying. The name thing made sense but what was she talking about after that. It was like she'd been subconsciously absorbing all the Doctor's personality traits and method of speech.

"She talks like that." The officer told Donna. "A lot."

Rose examined the readings on the computer screen in front of her and pressed a couple of buttons before turning to the officer and Donna who had been talking.

"Is it awake?" The officer told her that it was quiet and was like it was waiting and Rose turned to Donna. "Do you wanna see it?" She asked, realising why the Doctor enjoyed this so much. It was like telling a well kept secret; it gave you a thrill to know something that no-one else knows and see the look of awe on their face as they try and fathom the mystery out. "They salvaged it from underneath the Thames, just go inside." Rose almost dared Donna inside.

Donna went in, gasped, came out, walked round, went back in, wandered round and finally came back out whilst Rose stood outside and grinned.

"What do you think? She asked, as proud as if the TARDIS was her own.

* * *

Once Donna had been given the coffee she ordered, Rose took her on a tour of the control room.

"Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. This is where it used to shine the light. I think it's dying." She rested her hand on the central column and it gave a feeble 'whir'. "Still trying to help."

"And it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna queried; the first thing she'd said since getting her coffee.

"He was a Timelord; last of his kind."

"But if he was so special, what was he doing with me?" Donna cradled her coffee cup and asked Rose. Rose looked at Donna and noticed she was degrading herself again.

"He thought you were brilliant." Donna protested. "You are. Just took the Doctor to show you that. He did the same to me; to everyone he touches."

"Were you and him…?" Donna looked at Rose and for the first time in a while, Rose didn't have any answer. What was it between them? Sometimes she had seen it as love, sometimes friendship but what had the Doctor seen it as? How would he answer that question? Instead she looked at the thing on Donna's back that she know knew about before reaching out and looking back at Donna.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked.

"No." Donna answered at first but curious to see what Rose was talking about, she changed her mind. "Go on then."


	9. The Girl Who Cried Bad Wolf

A/N: Wow this is long. Part three of turn left. Gotta go. enjoy bye. Oh and thanks to gaiafreedom21 for the interesting chat.

Chapter Nine – The Girl Who Cried Bad Wolf

Jackie sat by her daughter's bed in the Torchwood med centre and stared sadly at the wall. Rose had been relocated from 'Nocens Lupus Hospital' to the Torchwood base after the television incident. It came as no shock to Jackie when she found out that the name of the hospital, 'Nocens Lupus' actually meant Bad Wolf in Latin and she had half hoped that by moving her, these things would stop happening. But they hadn't.

Whatever was happening to Rose was unstoppable as they had found out after the fist couple of times that Rose's heart had stopped beating. They had stopped rushing the crash team in, thinking it was the end and that it would be better to let her die peacefully instead of crashing her back into life. But Rose had plans of her own and the Torchwood team would frequently hear her heart monitor slid into the shrill whine then lift itself out of it five minutes or so later.

* * *

"We don't know whether the TARDIS works but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology; enough to show you the creature." Rose strode confidently into the centre of the circle of mirrors and positioned Donna in the middle so she could see her reflection.

"It's a creature?" Donna asked quietly but Rose didn't answer.

"Out of the circle please." Captain Magambo called and Rose turned round.

"Yes ma'am." She said sarcastically and left Donna alone in the circle.

"Can't you stay with me?" Donna almost pleaded, her voice betraying her emotions and Rose turned round to look at her but said nothing as the mirrors were activated. Despite the terrible things at hand, Rose couldn't deny that she had enjoyed putting the circle of mirrors together and she could now understand how the Doctor could be so excited when things didn't go to plan.

The lights round the outside of the circle came on one by one and Rose saw Donna clamp her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes Donna." Rose sounded more like she was unveiling a surprise party.

"Is it there?" Donna shook fearfully, her eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes. Look at it."

"I can't." Donna shook her head, refusing to.

"It's part of you Donna, look." Rose said finally and Donna slowly opened her eyes and brought her gaze up to rest on her reflection. She saw the beetle on her back and began to spin round and stop repeatedly, trying to rid herself of it.

"It's okay. It's okay." Rose soothed from the perimeter of the circle. "It's okay. Calm down. Donna, Donna, Donna." She kept calling till Donna stopped and looked at her. Donna's breath was coming in rasping sobs as she looked at the creature on her back.

"What is it?" she asked, standing as still as she could.

"We don't know." Rose answered truthfully, looking Donna straight in the eye.

"Oh. Thanks."

"It feeds off time, by changing time, by making someone's life take a different turn. Like, meetings never made, children never born, a life never loved." Rose paused, as if thinking but she continued. "But with you, it's…"

Donna interrupted and protested, bringing herself down again, saying that she never did anything important but Rose corrected her.

"Yeah you did. One day, that thing, made you turn right instead of left."

"When was that?"

"Well, you wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world but by turning right you never met the Doctor and the whole world just changed around you."

"Can you get rid… of it?"

"I can't even touch it." Rose replied, kind of glad of that fact because it didn't look too accommodating. "Seems to be in a state of flux." She added, although she wasn't completely sure why.

"What… does that… mean?" Donna asked, still trying to keep herself together.

"I dunno." Laughed Rose. "Sort of thing the Doctor would say." Her face broke out into a massive smile and she grinned happily at Donna who still stood petrified in the centre of the circle.

"You liar!" yelled Donna wiping the smile off Rose's face. "You told me I was special! But it's not me it's this thing. I'm just a host."

"No. It's more than that; the readings are strange. It's like reality is just bending round you."

"Because… of this… thing!" Donna cried back.

"No, no. We're getting separate readings from you and they've always been there. Since the day you were born." Rose enthused and was interrupted by Captain Magambo saying that the information was irrelevant to the mission. "I thought it was just the Doctor we needed, but it's the both of you. The Doctor and Donna Noble. Together. To stop the stars from going out."

"Why? What can I do?" screamed Donna, trembling, tears in her eyes. "Turn it off." She pleaded. "Please."

"Captain." Rose ordered and the mirrors were switched off. She turned and walked quickly to Donna's side.

"It's still there though. What can I do?" Donna looked terrified but it took great courage for her to say. Rose was proud of her Doctor and his choice in Donna. She really was a good companion for him: someone to hold him in check. She had seen that when Donna's life had passed by, but she saw it even more now. "Get rid off it."

"You're going to travel in time." Rose told Donna, struggling to hold back a smile. She may not be going, but this time, she was driving.

* * *

Jackie and Mickey sat by Rose's bedside and watched her in silence. They had silenced the heart monitor but could still see the straight line across the middle of the screen. She was dead, apparently and yet on and off in the past few episodes of her death, she had been moving, talking to herself, or someone else.

"You're going to travel in time." She told them with a smile but they didn't realise how close to the truth she was.

* * *

"The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention: Monday the 21st. One minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street…" Rose was filling Donna in with speed about the moment her life was changed. "…But you turned right heading toward Griffin's parade but you need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You gotta go back and turn left." She circle round Donna checking the jacket she was wearing that was covered in wires, talking to her all the while and when she stopped talking, Captain Magambo started.

"Keep the jacket on at all times. It's insulation against temporal feedback." Someone hurried forward with what looked like a watch and strapped it to her wrist. "This will correspond to local time where ever you land." She held up a glass of water next. "This is to combat dehydration."

* * *

Donna, surrounded by Rose and a collection of the UNIT team, made her way back towards the circle of mirrors and Rose felt butterflies in her stomach. She was excited. It reminded her of when she had helped the Doctor catch that ghost just before they were separated.

They marched Donna to the edge of the circle were they stopped and Rose looked at Donna. "This is where we leave you."

"I don't want to see that thing on my back." Donna looked cautiously at the mirrors.

"No, no. The mirrors are just incidental. They bounce time warp energy back into the centre, which we control and decide the destination."

"It's a time machine." Donna stated.

"It's a time machine." Affirmed Rose with a smile. Donna stepped into the circle and the lights went on.

"How do you know it's going to work?" she asked when she turned to face Rose.

"Hmm? Oh, well… we don't." Rose answered. "We're just… we're just guessing." Rose hadn't expected that question but even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to answer.

Donna laughed. "Brilliant." She nodded to herself.

"Remember, you get to the junction, change the cars direction by one minute past ten."

"How do I do that?"

"It's up to you."

"Well, I just have to run up to myself and have a good argument." Donna grinned.

"I'd like to see that." Rose joined in. "Good luck."

"I'm ready."

"One minute past ten." The TARDIS's siren light began to blink behind Rose as she saw Donna off.

"'Cause I understand now. You said I was gonna die but you mean, this whole world is gonna blink out of existence but that's not dying because a better world takes it's place." Donna smiled at Rose but her face remained straight. "The Doctor's world and I'm still alive. That's right? I don't die, if I change things, I don't die. That's… that's right isn't it?" Donna was getting desperate now she could see that she was getting no reaction out of Rose.

Oh Donna. You have no idea. "I'm sorry."

"But I can't die. I've got a future." Rose swallowed tears, not letting them fall. "With the Doctor, you told me."

"ACTIVATE!" Captain Magambo called; flicking the switch and the lights blinded Donna as Rose stepped out of the TARDIS's way.

Rose watched as Donna was taken away and the TARDIS sparked and spluttered, getting her away. At last she was gone and the circle of mirrors powered down.

"Um… we seem to have a problem." The captain called over to Rose. "The co-ordinates you typed in seem to have landed her half a mile from her destination."

Rose laughed and wandered over to pat the TARDIS. "I guess the Doctor's not the only one then." She turned to the captain. "She'll make it."

* * *

Donna sprinted as fast as she could to where her car would be. She slowed to a stop and looked at the watch. "I'm not going to get there." She panted but then a flashback popped into her head. It was Rose. "You're going to die." She had said. At that moment, she saw the lorry turning the corner and she knew what she had to do. "Please." She said to herself, before stepping out in front of it. The lorry slammed on the brakes but couldn't stop in time. It hit her and just before she felt herself slip away, she saw Rose's face swimming into view.

"Tell him this." She lent forward and whispered two words in her ear before they both disappeared.

* * *

"Jackie, Mickey. You have to see this." Pete came in and turned on a screen on the wall. The news was showing and every word on the screen had been replaced by a phrase; the same phrase: Bad Wolf. "It's everywhere. Everywhere."


	10. Thoughts of Pinstripes

A/N: Part One of The Stolen Earth. Sorry, would have been updated earlier but I got distracted. First I wrote 'Impossible? No, just a bit unlikely.' then I made a video for my golden retriever puppy's 1st birthday... like you do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Rose does a lot more thinking in this. Maybe it's a side effect of actually being there. Hmm... Anyway. Oh for anybody who's interested, Gryffin's video is on Youtube along with is earlier videos. The Username is the same as my pen name. I'd make Doctor Who videos but I don't know where to get the clips from. Anyway. Toodles!

* * *

Chapter Ten – Thoughts of Pinstripes

The small family sat and watched the television in shock as it showed signposts and shops, hospitals and schools. They all looked normal apart from one thing: Bad Wolf. Every place name, road sign, every piece of graffiti had changed and now they read, Bad Wolf.

Jackie looked back at the equipment by Rose's side and jumped back when she saw what was written on the side of the monitor. She looked at Pete and Mickey, catching their attention and pointing out the box by Rose's bed but when she turned round, Rose had vanished completely.

"Rose!"

* * *

Meanwhile Rose appeared fully in the streets of London, for the first time in what felt like years.

The Words 'Bad Wolf' rang in her ears before she saw them explode out in front of her eyes. In a wave washing away from her she saw the words on the signposts change for a moment before reverting back. It worked like a Mexican wave from its epicentre, which was Rose. The further it got, the longer the 'Bad Wolf' change lasted.

Unknown to Rose, that wave would go much further than you'd expect. So far in fact that in just a couple of minutes or hours, it would reach Shan Shen, where a very confused Doctor will see them and panic. Also unknown to Rose, that very same Doctor had landed only feet from where she stood moments before she had arrived. It was for the very reason that she would never fully understand how time works. Had she heard the Doctor describe it as 'a ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff' she would have agreed and used it to describe the very situation she was in now.

In her hands, Rose held a massive gun that she had got off either UNIT when she had briefly worked alongside them or Torchwood from her parallel universe. She wasn't quite sure. Again it was a case of 'timey-wimey' confusion. This also explained how she managed to find herself once again in her own clothes and not a hospital gown.

She looked up towards the sky. To think that this had all started when she tried to look into Donna's dreams. 'Well… it had probably started earlier than that but I hadn't noticed…' she thought then stopped herself. She was even beginning to think like the Doctor. 'Oh help.' She thought, 'what next? Pinstripes?' She brought herself back to the situation at hand.

"Right, now we're in trouble." She cocked the gun. "It's only just beginning." She stared up at the planets that now hung in the sky, where stars once shone and aeroplanes once flew.

Rose turned out of a side alley into what appeared to be a drunken brawl. People running and yelling and fighting everywhere. It was only about eight o'clock in the morning. There was a shop's burglar alarm going off somewhere and nobody was doing anything about it. She began to head in that direction. The earth may be in danger but burglary was still wrong.

"The end o' the world darling." A drunk called to her oblivious of the gun. "The end o' the stinking world."

"Have one on me mate." She replied, knowing full well that she would be gone by the time he came to pay for it. That was if the barman was still charging. She was about to continue down the road when she heard glass smash and another alarm went off. She slipped inside the shop doorway and found two young men, late-teens or early-twenties, raiding the computer equipment.

"Right, you two." She was enjoying this. Maybe she should confront people more often. Not without the safety of a gun to hide behind though. 'Well… a gun or the Doctor. I'm not picky.' She thought to herself knowing which she would prefer. "Put that stuff down. Or run for your lives." She gave them a choice and cocked the gun so the sound clicked loudly round the small shop. "Do you like my gun?" she asked them patronisingly and grinned to herself as they ran from the shop. She sat down in front of one of the screens that had already been set up and hacked into the UNIT computer system, her face falling when she saw what she was up against. A voice pattern came up on the screen and her bottom lip quivered when the soundtrack came through with that familiar battle cry.

"EXTERMINATE!" she hit a button on the keyboard, shutting it down before slinging the gun back over her shoulder and leaving the shop. She saw the Dalek craft circle overhead and turned to walk the other way. There was an explosion behind her but she acted like she didn't even know it had happened. She had to stay strong. It was the only way to reach the Doctor.

Rose stopped walking when she found herself down an almost empty street. She could hear the people being rounded up in the nearby streets but this one was clear apart from one Dalek, a blonde woman and an old man, wearing a bobble hat and wielding a paint gun. She recognised them as Donna's family, from her recent escapades with Donna and that thing on her back.

Rose watched as Wilf raised the gun and hit the Dalek right on the eyestalk. 'Good one Gramps!' she praised his aim in her head but she wasn't surprised when the Dalek vaporised the paint, leaving its vision intact.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERM—" Rose blew the Dalek's swivelling 'head' off before he could kill Wilf and stood behind the Dalek as it's remains flamed.

"Do you wanna swap?" Wilf asked, holding up his paintball gun which was dwarfed by Rose's Dalek gun.

She ignored him but asked instead, "You're Donna Noble's family, right?" It did no harm to check after all. Wilf nodded. "I'm Rose Tyler and I need you."

Inside Donna's house, she waited while Wilf tried to phone Donna and listened when he told her all he knew about where she was. Sylvia interrupted and Rose stepped back, sensing a domestic coming. She was right.

"You can't start denying things now!" Wilf shouted and Rose cut in.

"You're my last hope. If I can't find Donna, I can't find the Doctor." She took a deep breath and felt the tears, hot behind her eyes. She held them back. "Where is he?"


	11. Lost

A/N: Enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately it is now too late to concentrate and I might collapse if I stay here any longer but I said I'd update today so here you go. Enjoy! By the way, I'm getting worried tht I won't be able to slot in Rose's new back story after Journey's End but I will try. Enjoy. Please excuse the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Strangely enough though I have now coined, Harriet Porter. Don't ask. That was a tangent and a half.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Lost

Rose sat at the Noble's kitchen table with her head in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Wilf and Sylvia huddled on the sofa in fear and she could hear the Daleks still giving orders. Then she heard another noise. A rhythmic four beat signal. Had she not been in the parallel universe when the master had come, she would have recognised it as his drum beat.

As it was, it still made her sit up to attention. She was looking around for it when Wilf pointed at the laptop and Rose heard a voice coming through the speaker.

"Can anyone hear me?" It asked and Rose recognised the voice but couldn't place it. "The sub wave network is open; you should be able to hear my voice." She got up and walked towards the screen and slowly she began to realise who it was.

"I recognise that voice." She said to no one in particular and knelt down by the screen. She'd last heard that voice at Christmas one year, so long ago now. "Harriet! It's me! It's me!" Rose yelled at the screen, and then felt silly. There was no way Harriet would be able to hear. "Oh she can't hear me." She turned to Sylvia and Wilf. "Have you got a web cam?" She asked. 'Please, please say yes.'

"No. She wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty." Wilf blamed it on Sylvia and Rose felt her heart drop. But she soldiered on.

"Well, I can't speak to her then, can I." She told the screen mentally kicking herself for not learning enough about computers off Mickey. She watched as the screen split into four and three of the spaces were filled. Jack in the top right, Sarah Jane: bottom left and Harriet Jones: top left. The last space remained empty.

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."

"That's me! Harriet! That's me!" Rose yelled at the screen again, forgetting her embarrassment.

"I'll just boost the signal." Harriet told them and the fourth screen was filled. But it wasn't Rose. 'Hey!' Rose thought. "Who's she? I wanna get through." She felt a bit childish for saying it but they were her friends and then that dark-haired, dark-skinned, soldier-type just swans in and takes them? Not on her watch. The fourth person might be pretty but Jack's greeting automatically made Rose jealous. She had to quickly remind herself that Jack always did that. And besides: She loved the Doctor. That's why she was here. She was just wondering who the mystery woman was and what her connection was when she tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Harriet speak.

"…Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."

'WHAT?' Rose thought loudly. "Oi! So was I!" she said aloud. 'He's replace me.' She thought jealously. She knew about Donna obviously but she also knew that Donna didn't care for the Doctor in that way. She had no idea about this 'Martha Jones'. She watched them banter on for a bit but didn't take any of it in. Not until Martha began to speak again. Rose chastised herself. Why was she getting jealous of someone she didn't know. Besides, the Doctor loved her. That's what he was going to say. Wasn't it?

"The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS and I can't get through." Well that was something at least.

"Nor me and I was here first." If Rose couldn't reach him, she was glad nobody else could either. She felt selfish but she also felt that the Doctor was hers.

"Well, that's why we need the sub wave." Harriet continued, thankfully unaware of Rose's argument with herself. "The Doctor's secret army." Harriet called them and Rose raised an eyebrow briefly. She hadn't been one for reading before she met the Doctor but she had read the Harry Potter books, if only to find out what everyone was on about, and it reminded her of 'Dumbledore's Army'.

She hadn't read the last one yet though. She had tried to find it in the parallel world but it was a completely different story. The closest she could get to the book was 'Harriet Porter and the Deadly Hallways'. As it turns out, the book was about a female werewolf cum witch who solved mysteries in the dead of night with only a hairpin, a wand and a small slab of chocolate. Apart from the female werewolf/witch part, Harriet had reminded her of someone else she knew so she had read it anyway.

Rose was only mildly surprised to find that her mind was wandering again and turned back to the conversation.

"Calling the Doctor." A computer voice said from somewhere on the end of one of the lines.

"So am I." Rose fished out her phone. If anyone was going to reach the Doctor, she wanted it to be her. Rose got Wilf and Sylvia to ring the number as well. She held her phone up to the sky, reaching up to him, closed her eyes and wished.

"Find me Doctor. Find me."

* * *

Rose sat at the laptop and looked sadly at Harriet Jones' empty space. That's when it flickered and she saw the Doctor and Donna appear in its place. She watched as they all started jabbering at once, automatically feeling left out. She wanted to talk to him.

"Doctor. It's me." Rose said quietly knowing he couldn't hear. "I came back."

"It's like an outer space Facebook." Donna grinned merrily.

"Everyone except Rose." The Doctor agreed and his face fell slightly. Rose's, on the other end remained blank. 'At least he's remembered me.'

* * *

"Control? I need a number shift. Lock me onto the TARDIS. Now." Rose closed the call on her phone and stood in the middle of Donna's front room with the oversized gun back in her hands. "Right." She turned to Donna's family. "I'm gonna find him." She beamed. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Sylvia smiled supportively.

"Yeah. Good luck sweetheart!" Wilf called out to her and with a flash of electricity, Rose felt herself disappear.

* * *

Rose landed in the middle of a desolate road covered I abandoned cars and wreckage. She wondered if she had the right place but then she saw the TARDIS at the other end of the road. Two people stood in front of it and she felt a smile break out onto her face when the taller figure turned and she recognised the tall, thin outline of the Doctor.

She stopped walking and her smile broadened. The Doctor just looked at her in wonder and disbelief before he broke out into a run towards her and she mirrored his reaction. The Doctor's pace becomes faster and faster and soon he is sprinting full pelt towards her. Rose didn't think she had ever seen him run so fast. Not even when they were running for their lives.

But suddenly, her dream became painful reality as she saw a familiar shape turn the corner so that it sat off to the side between her and the Doctor. She slowed to a halt as it raised its weapon and pointed at the Doctor who had also noticed it and stopped.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek screeched and Rose watched in horror as the Doctor was hit and his body fell to the ground, limp.

Jack materialised in the distance and blew the Dalek to smithereens but Rose was only half aware. She dashed to the Doctor's side and, throwing the gun to the side, held his head in her hands and spoke to him hopefully, pleading he was still alive enough to hear her.

"I've got you. I've missed you. Look, it's me."

"Rose." He replied breathlessly. "Long time no see." He smiled up at her, his emotions bared for all to see. Rose could see the love that he normally held closed in his heart but she could also see his pain.

"Yes. Been busy, you know." She answered back, copying his habit of giving strange answers in times of trouble. 'After all,' she remembered that day on the beach, 'who replies to, 'I love you' with, 'quite right too'? It's only a technique of avoiding the real problem.'

The Doctor cried out and Rose forgot her strong outer appearance. "Don't die." She pleaded. "Oh, don't die. My God, don't die!" She begged, holding his head as it lolled backwards. 'Please Doctor. Live. For me.' She prayed in her thoughts.

"Get him into the TARDIS quick. Move." Jack cried, grabbing his arm. Rose grabbed his other arm, desperate not to let go of him. Jack let go of him as Donna took over and while the girls half dragged him to the TARDIS, Jack grabbed Rose's gun, marvelling at its build before using it to watch the small group's back as they went to safety.

* * *

Rose held him as he thrashed about on the TARDIS deck but Jack told her to get back.

"Rose, do as I say and get back." She ignored him.

"He can't." She tried to say but no sound came out. "Not now I came all this way." She found her voice again and it quivered as she watched the Doctor's face screw up in pain. 'Please. This can't happen again.'

"It's starting." The Doctor held up his hand and it glowed ominously.

"Here we go. Good luck." Jack called to the Doctor, taking a firm hold of Rose and leading her away.

Donna demanded an explanation and Rose gave her a very brief, shaky one before turning to the Doctor. "But you can't."

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating." And with those words, Rose's heart broke once more.


	12. Worldwide Lies And A Handy Spare Hand

A/N: Wow... That episode was brilliant. This is going to be updated in soooo many parts though if this chapter is anything to go on. Now I know exactly what is happening either side and this fic might even find itself with a sequel. Thank you all for reading this and thank you gaiafreedom21 for letting me babble in my review reply. Much appreciated. Sometimes I just can't stop talking... and others, I won't start. Sorry. Enjoy! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Worldwide Lies And A Handy Spare Hand

Unexpectedly, Pete turned to face Jackie and Mickey over Rose's empty bed. He looked at their worried faces and made a decision.

"Look, there's something that Rose and I should have told you before."

Jackie's head snapped up and her gaze met her husband's. Mickey, who held the still warm sheets from Rose's bed in his hands, looked first at Jackie, then at Pete.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Did you know this was going to happen?" Jackie asked in horror.

"No!" denied Pete straight away. "Well, sort of. But not like this." Jackie glared at him and Pete put his head in his hands. "It all started when the stars began to go out."

* * *

Rose shielded her eyes as the light poured from the Doctor. Blinking through the light, Rose desperately tried to see her Doctor one last time and when the light disappeared, she was shocked to find him standing in front of them still. Exactly the same as before, albeit his breathing slightly laboured: the only thing on him to show what had happened and even that would pass.

Rose's eyes were wet with the tears she had shed but now they were forgotten and she stood staring in disbelief at her Doctor.

"Now then? Where were we?" he asked bounding away and Rose felt Jack's grasp around her loosen as they all remained, staring at the Doctor open mouthed.

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to us." Jackie was furious, livid in fact. "Us an' the whole of the bleeding planet!"

"We thought it would be better if only a couple of people knew. There were only two people from Torchwood in every UN country who knew. They in turn had to keep it from their family and friends as well as their colleagues: 384 out of 6 billion people with the knowledge about the fate of the Earth resting on their shoulders. I couldn't let you face that Jacks. Especially when we have Tony to care for as well."

Jackie thought of their young son and her anger softened slightly at the thought of his little blonde head bouncing round them with glee. After Rose's accident, he had gone to stay with his aunt, Pete's sister and her husband for a while. They had children of their own and they were happy to look after the little boy and keep his mind of the accident. Pete was due to collect him later that day and it was the first time that Jackie had thought about the little boy for a while; longer than she felt the boy deserved. She felt guilty but with all that had happened, there had been a lot on her mind.

"Rose must have had one of the transmat buttons with her." Pete pondered, looking under the Torchwood infirmary bed and pulled out a handful of clear sand. "And one of the guns as well."

"What? How? She was unconscious or have you forgotten?"

"Yes but she wasn't exactly dead either but that machine kept telling us that. My guess is that last night when I convinced you both to go to bed, she managed to get hold of them."

"What? You think she just got up and then pretended to be half dead do you?" asked Mickey disbelievingly.

"No. She may not have been aware of it. I don't know Mickey." Pete answered, exasperated.

"Well, we're going to get her back." Mickey said, storming out the room and grabbing two guns off of the startled guards outside.

"You can't." Pete told them as Mickey ignored him and threw the second gun to Jackie who caught it, even if only just. Jackie pushed past her husband as she followed Mickey out the door. "But... If you're going, I'm going too!"

"No you're not." Jackie growled as Mickey passed her one of two transmat devices he had got out of a box hidden right at the back of a filing cabinet. "You have to look after Tony."

"I—" he protested but stopped when he saw the buttons in Mickey's outstretched hand. "How did you know where to get those?"

"I found them a couple of weeks ago. Wondered what they were for. I guess now I know." He looked over at Jackie. "Ready?"

She nodded and looked sadly over at Pete. "You should have told us."

With that, they pressed the buttons in unison and disappeared.

* * *

They appeared on a nearly empty road. A car sat just in front of them and in front of that sat two Daleks. With out thinking, they blasted the Daleks and Jackie, still angry about Pete's confession looked round as the person in the car got out and recognised Mickey.

"We Smith's have got to stick together." He joked, straight-faced and Jackie interrupted.

"Jackie Tyler: Rose's mum. Now where the hell is my daughter?"

* * *

"There now." The Doctor blew the remains of the regenerative glow away from his hand and kneeled up to face his companions. "See. Use the regeneration energy to heal myself but as soon as that was done I didn't need to change. I didn't want to why would I? Look at me. So, to stop the energy from going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember?" he jumped up and looked at Rose. "Christmas day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight. That's my hand. What do you think?"

"You're still you?" Rose stepped forward, still not believing her eyes. This was beyond weird. Surely he should have changed. She wasn't complaining but now she was seriously confused.

"I'm still me." He smiled and Rose threw her arms around him. 'Why couldn't we have had this earlier?' she asked herself but let it go when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her back. She smiled into the Doctor's shoulder, burying herself in his familiar brown jacket.

"You can hug me if you want." Rose vaguely heard Donna say from behind her. She heard Jack laugh then Donna follow it up with. "No really. You can hug me."

Rose held on tightly to the Doctor and she wished that this moment would never ever end. 'Never say never ever.' A voice in the back of her mind punctured her thoughts but she pushed it away. 'Let this be my happy ending.' She wished and the voice in her head spoke to the Doctor through the doubt. 'Never let me go.'


	13. Explanation and Realisation

A/N: Hi Guys. Sorry. It's been a week. Everything's so busy. What with my school prom and things I haven't had time to update. Something I've realised though is that this is going to be in millions (Exaggeration) of parts because I update once I have at least 1,000 words (it's usually a couple of hundred over that) and I'm only about 10 minutes into the episode. Hurrumph. Sorry for making you wait. Hope it's worth it. UPDATE 15/07/08: Thanks to nathanrdotca who spotted a mistake and told me about it. It has now been fixed!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Explanation and Realisation

As they were rejoicing, the lights in the TARDIS flickered and the Doctor reluctantly loosened his hold on Rose and went over to the console. He went round pressing buttons and giving his new crew instructions when the lights went out. "They've got us! Power's gone. Some kind of chrono loop." The was an almighty bang and they were thrown off their feet. Rose looked up desperately searching out the Doctor's familiar face and sighed with relief when she saw it appear beside her and his hand in the small of her back.

"What was that?" she asked him and she felt her heart sink when she heard his one worded reply.

"Daleks."

She blinked away the tears in her eyes before anyone could see them. 'Why?' she thought sadly. 'Why do they always come back? We lose everything and they always return, as strong as ever.' Rose knew it was the Daleks. After all she had seen one shoot down the Doctor, but it still deadened her mood to think of them.

* * *

'Right. That is it.' Thought Pete. He still hadn't come round to seeing Rose as his daughter but they had become pretty close over the past couple of years. When she had first begun to see the stars disappear, she came straight to him. He liked to think it was because she trusted him but it was more likely his status as head of Torchwood.

Rose had spent the first year or so of living in this world, looking at the sky every night before she went to bed: remembering, hoping. But as time went on she began to realise the uselessness of it but every night before bed she would still glance heavenward out of habit. Every year around about the time she lost the Doctor, the glances would become longer and the sighs wistful but within a week or two, they would revert back to the habitual glance up at the stars who's only purpose now was to speckle the bare canvas of the sky.

As soon as Rose had come to him, he asked around and realised that it was happening all over but that none of the public had noticed yet. He got on to it at Torchwood and made sure that everyone was shaded from the truth till they knew more. It was common procedure but something was different about it this time. That was why he told himself that this time only a select few around the world would know. Satellites had been placed in orbit around the Earth that let out a constant beam of light that was reflected from the sun; their job was to imitate the stars and hide the truth from the few individuals who would eventually notice the disappearance of popular constellations and not put it down to clouds.

'I have to do something.' He made up his mind and stormed back to his office to think.

* * *

Sarah Jane, Jackie and Mickey sneaked round the corner to find the TARDIS surrounded by Daleks and a strange blue light. They were too late. The light took the TARDIS up and away and Jackie watched desperately, hoping half that Rose was on board, half that she wasn't. In her heart she knew that wherever the Doctor was, Rose would be. She had been like an over-coiled spring in Pete's World. If you pushed her too far, she would either explode or break down. She was a mess without the Doctor. That was something they'd learnt quite early on. Foolishly, they'd thought she would get over it. A year passed and she'd still gaze into the distance, remembering something that no one else knew and snapping at any man who got close. After that, they decided not to interfere. Every thing they tried and failed. The Doctor had been more right than he realised that day on the beach when he said that Rose was dead. The only thing that had kept her going was looking for a way back.

"Those teleport things. Can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship then that's where we need to be." Asked Sarah Jane and Mickey fished his out of his pocket. It was still recognisable as the button they had used all those years ago in the battle of Canary Warf but it had been updated since.

"It's not just a teleport, it's a dimension jump. This thing rips a hole through the fabric of space."

"But can we use them?" Sarah Jane asked again. She didn't need to know what they were, just if they could be used.

"Not yet. It burns up energy. Needs half an hour between jumps."

"Then put down your guns." Mickey looked up in confusion.

"What?" he'd got very attached to carrying a gun with him, having worked for Torchwood and facing the one enemy that had ever got the better of him, he would rather he had the weapon.

"If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead." Then she stepped out. "Daleks, I surrender."

"She's bloody mad." Mickey muttered to Jackie as Sarah Jane gave herself up.

"Yeah but Mickey, if they've got the Doctor, then they've got Rose." She batted back and dropping her gun, quickly stepped up and gave them away as well. "We surrender."

Mickey watched her go before reluctantly stepped up, kissing his gun goodbye and chucking it down to one side. He better keep an eye on her. If Rose knew he'd lost her mother, she'd flip.

* * *

The small group of travellers were pacing and wondering what has happening. Suggestion after suggestion came and as the facts were presented and an idea began to form, the memories came rushing back to Rose. She remembered now, why she had been desperate to fix things. She remembered getting up, almost in a trance, back at Torchwood and picking up a gun and a transmat button. It was just after she realised what she had to do: how to get back. She remembered changing into her clothes and hiding them under the hospital gown and the sheets. She remembered, stashing the gun under the bed with her hand still on the strap and she remembered the button hid carefully in her pocket.

"Rose! You've been in a parallel world. That universe is running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future, what was it?" The Doctor suddenly addressed her and pulled her back to the present situation. She desperately wished that he hadn't asked.

She looked him steadily in the eye. "It's the darkness."

"The stars were going out." Donna added.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying." As she spoke, she watched his expression change from expectancy to horror. "Basically we've been building this… uh…" She stumbled over her words, not sure how to put it. "This… travel machine. This… uh… dimension canon. So I could… well, so I could…" She paused and the Doctor prompted her. She saw a hint of a smile dancing in the back of his eyes and it encouraged her to continue. "So I could come back." As if he hadn't already guessed what she was going to say. His face broke out into a massive grin as he took this piece of information in. "Shut up." She smiled back. "Anyway, suddenly it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but in the whole of reality. Even the void was dead."


	14. The Timelord's Anger

A/N: Here you go. Skipped a bit. Hope you don't mind. Just looking forward to the end so much! I have idea's overflowing. Enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – The Timelord's Anger

"Activate the holding cells." Davros ordered and Rose looked up as a spotlight surrounded her. She had been walking round in a trance for what seemed like ages, ever since the Doctor had asked her to recall what happened in Pete's World. Once she remembered some things it was like a floodgate breaking and the pain washed up and broke on the banks of her consciousness. A lot had happened since the memories returned and they had only succeeded in making it worse. They had landed on the Dalek crucible and the TARDIS had been cruelly snatched from them with Donna still inside. The Doctor's ship had been incinerated and Rose had held him as they watched helplessly.

Moments later they had watched as Jack was killed by the Daleks and Rose had cried whilst the Doctor held her. The Daleks were killing them off one by one and it tore at her heart in a way that no other loss had in a long time. Whilst working for Torchwood she had lost a few of her employees to beasts of the likes of shape-shifters, mind-stealers, body snatchers and even a few to regular guns. She had grown hardened to the pain but this was different and it sliced deep into her.

Rose had followed limply as the Doctor kept hold of her and they were let down to where Davros was by a handful of gloating Daleks. They got to where they were being led and were separated at gunpoint. The Doctor was merely a couple of feet to her right but separated by the boundary fields, he might as well have been the other side of the world. She was brought back out of her reverie by the Doctor's voice.

"Still scared of me then?" he asked and she watched as round the hand he extended a blue force field showed up, disappearing again when he removed his hand. Rose stuck her finger out from her side and into her own barrier, which also showed up. She felt some resistance beneath her finger and found herself unable to push her hand through the boundary.

"I think it's time we talked Doctor. After so very long—" Davros began but the Doctor interrupted as per usual.

"We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I wanna know what's happening right here, right now, 'cos the supreme Dalek said vault. Yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison." The Doctor turned on the spot as he said this and Rose realised that he was right. The big red Dalek had called it a vault but she hadn't thought anything of it. 'Great.' She thought. 'We've been locked down here with a lunatic. Joy. At least there's this wall thing between us.' She ignored the niggle in the back of her mind that pointed out that Davros had ordered the shield up so could order it down.

"You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked down here in the basement like, what? A servant? Slave? Court jester?"

'Doctor, you better have a point to this.' Thought Rose, watching Davros' face. 'Because, the rate you're going you won't survive this.'

"We have… an arrangement." Davros countered but the Doctor wasn't having any of it and was being typically stubborn. He interrupted again with further insults.

"No… I've got the word." He laughed. 'Don't say it Doctor. Don't make it worse for yourself. Please don't say it.' Rose begged silently, knowing where this was going to go. "You're the Dalek's pet!"

"So very full of fire is he not?" Davros wheeled his little half-Dalek thing towards her and she watched solemnly as he addressed her. "To think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again." She could almost feel the  
Doctor's grin through the space between them or maybe that was just her wishful thinking but she ignored it.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor warned but Davros ignored him.

"She is mine, to do as I please." He grinned (if that is what you could call it) up at her, and she began to tremble inside but she was just strong enough not to let it spread out. 'Pervert.' She thought but chose a different question to say out loud.

In a calm, level voice she asked, "Why am I still alive?"

"You must be here, it was foretold." He replied and Rose mentally groaned. 'Foretold? By who? How many others were there?' Davros proceeded to answer this. "Even the supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Rose started. 'Where have I heard that before?' she wondered. 'I'm sure I have.'

"So cold and dark! Fire is coming! The endless flames!" A sing-song voice sang happily from a corner of the room and a spot light lit the owner of the voice up. It was an open Dalek casing with what looked like a Dalek jellyfish body inside, like the one she had seen so long ago but this one was different.

"What is that thing?" she asked the Doctor, who was looking unhappily at the creature.

"You've met before. The last of the cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War unprotected—"

"Caan did more than that. He saw Time! It's infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind and he saw you, both of you." Rose shifted uncomfortably. This didn't sound too good.

"This I have foreseen." Caan trilled joyfully. "In the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of Time! And one of them will die!" the Dalek laughed.

"Was it you Caan? Did you kill Donna?" The Doctor yelled and Rose could almost feel, again, the anger radiating off of him. "Why did the TARDIS door close? TELL ME!!"

"Oh that's it! The anger, the fire, the rage of a Timelord who butchered millions. There he is." As Rose listened to Davros gloat, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at the Doctor and could see him struggling to keep his anger in check. He was seething and Rose feared what would happen if he lost it.

"Why so shy? Show your companion." Rose looked at the Doctor who had his face turned and partly hidden from her. Did she really want to know?

* * *

_A/N: Do you?_

* * *


	15. Familiar Faces

A/N: Here you go. This one was tiring. Someone said they wanted it to be longer so this is twice as long as my normal chapters. Tell me if you prefer it this way and I might stick to it but it'll take longer to update because as well as there being twice as much to write, I found it harder to stick to the same chapter for so long but that maybe just me wanting to get it finished. I may be on holiday but I'm not Donna. 100 words per minute? I can't even touch type properly. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what length/time scale you prefer. Oh and I bought Pete back. He was getting lonely. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Familiar Faces

"Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too." Davros drawled and Rose watched the Doctor intently. She was desperate to reassure him but had no idea how too. She could see his body rocking slightly as if he were standing in a breeze.

* * *

Pete slammed his hand down on the button and felt himself disappear only to reappear on a deserted street. He looked around, the whole world looked deserted. Nothing moved. There was a small turquoise car on the road in front of him and he searched it for any sign of life but it was barren. He looked up from the car and started when he saw two Daleks. He raised his gun to them but then felt foolish when he saw that the top halves of them had been blown away. Deciding to continue his search, he walked along the road and having not looked up at the sky, did not notice the planetary rearrangement or the Dalek ships overhead. To him, this land was empty.

* * *

"I have seen at the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" Rose heard the Doctor ask and she could hear that his voice was thick with emotion. It was then that Rose realised just how much he had changed since he lost her. This is what he had been like for the last couple of years and he had been hiding it from her, worried about what she would think. Her heart went out to him. After all, she knew exactly how he felt. He wasn't the only one to have lost. Sure he lost more than anyone she knew but that didn't make anyone else's losses any less significant.

First she had lost her father. She hadn't been old enough to remember him but she had lived a life full of the consequences of not having him there.

Much later on in her life, after meeting the Doctor, she'd lost Jack. A new friend and travelling companion; she had not known him long but still remembered him fondly and the day they parted ways. It hadn't worried her so much at the time as she had been too busy worrying about the Doctor and his botched regeneration but every so often, she found herself wondering what had become of the 'Captain of Innuendo' as she had once called him.

Then she'd lost Mickey, her sometimes boyfriend. Looking back, she may have only loved him on a friend level but she loved him all the same and she remembered how hard she had cried when he left. It was his choice but it shocked her to the core.

Last but by far the loss that had affected her most was each and every loss of the Doctor that she had had; right from that first time he had walked out on her, taking the TARDIS with him. Back then; she had still felt the loss quite heavily. It wasn't so much that she had loved him then but by then, she had witnessed so many incredible things that she didn't ever think she could go back. She had only been with him for a matter of days but that is all it had taken to know that she never wanted to lose him.

There had been times since then when she had though him lost or dead, but each time, he had come back apart from the time on the game station when she had used her own initiative and found a way back to him. That was when she realised just how she felt about him. She had given her life to save him, only for him to turn around and do the same, saving her tiny existence in exchange for one of his regenerations.

That night she had mourned her missing Doctor but she had come to realise that she hadn't lost him; he had changed his face and maybe his personality, but he had done it so that they could be together. She had come to love the new Doctor even stronger than she had the first.

Looking at her Doctor now she recalled how surprisingly easy it had been. It had shocked her just how quickly she had fallen for the tall, excitable man. She'd think about the first man she had met, with his brooding silences and stony glares. She'd remember his fascination and his sense of humour but then the new Doctor would turn his large brown eyes on her and she'd feel herself melt under his steady gaze. She'd instantly forget the former and each memory of him became less and less as she fell under his spell. He'd ruffle his hair and grin with that heart-warming smile and they'd be off on another adventure.

That day that she had lost him, her world had collapsed and that was the day that the barriers had gone up between the outside world and herself. That was the day she had died.

She heard Davros turning back to the Doctor and saying a phrase that meant nothing to her but was obviously significant. 'The Reality Bomb.'

* * *

Pete wandered the empty streets and started when he saw two large objects on the ground partially hidden by a large van. He ran over to them and his heart was in his mouth when he saw what they were: Jackie and Mickey's guns. He looked around half-hoping, half-dreading finding them. He wanted to know where they were but he couldn't bear to think what would have happened to them if he did find them.

For what seemed like ages, Pete searched down the empty streets and somehow found that during his thoughtless wanderings, he had found his way to Chiswick. He looked around, desperately hoping it would be different but just as he had expected, it wasn't.

Then just as he passed one of the houses in the desolate street, an old man in a woolly hat dashed out, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. Pete protested and struggled but as soon as he realised it was no better outside alone than here with a stranger he stopped. If nothing else he could get some answers out of the man.

"What are you doing out there? Are you mad?" A woman asked him as the old man led him inside.

"Is it any of your business?" he scowled back then relaxed his shoulders and dropped the gun by the door. The man, Wilf, he had said briefly as he had led Pete inside looked at the gun then at him.

"You don't happen to know a blonde girl do you? Yay-high, blue coat, gun like that." He pointed. "Rose Tyler." He asked, looking at the gun again.

"Rose!" Pete breathed a sigh of relief. "You've seen her? She's alive?"

"Of course. The world may be ending but that's no reason not to be hospitable." Wilf leant against the kitchen surface and folded his arms. "I don't suppose you know 'him' too do you? The Doctor." He tried to be ambiguous. If he didn't know about the Doctor, it was probably best that it stayed that way.

Pete stiffened slightly. "We've met." He changed the subject. "Where's my daughter?"

"What Rose?" Sylvia broke in. She waved a teacup briefly. "Tea?" Pete shook his head but Wilf nodded. "She went to go find the Doctor. Are you sure you don't want any tea? I'm putting some on now. Last chance."

Pete sat down heavily on the Noble's sofa. "You haven't seen an older blonde woman called Jackie and a dark skinned young man called Mickey have you?" he looked up but they shook their heads. He looked down again and thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll have some tea if you fill me in on what's been happening."

"Deal!" Wilf agreed and sat down in the chair facing Pete ready to tell his story of aliens and planets.

* * *

A screen in front of the Doctor and Rose appeared and she could see a cluster of people cowering together. Davros spoke but she paid no attention. As her gaze swept the small crowd, taking in the scared people, her eyes alighted on one in particular. Rose couldn't see clearly but the woman had blonde hair and a blue jacket that Rose was sure she'd seen before. She looked over to the Doctor, wanting to see his reaction but he had paled slightly and he looked scared.

"But that's Z-Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream. No. Davros. Davros, you can't! You CAN'T! NO!"

Rose didn't understand what he was talking about but she noticed the blind panic in his voice. Whatever was happening wasn't good. She turned back to look at the screen, seeking out the woman from before, but she wasn't there. Rose shook her head. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination. Her terror playing mind games with her. All the captives had their hands on their heads now and they were looking up at something above them.

One by one, the people fizzled and Rose watched the confused faces of the last few swinging round seeing the people around them whittled out of existence. As Rose watched, horrified, it brought back buried memories of a time that had always been left obscured at the back of her mind. A time when she had been a killer and watched the same thing happen to the Daleks by her hand. A veil of sadness overcame her as she witnessed an event she had never remembered, unfold itself before her eyes. She had always wondered about it, and the Doctor had always avoided it but now she knew and she wished she didn't.

"Doctor, what happened?" She asked the Doctor but Davros answered.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler."

Rose looked at the Doctor but his gaze was fixed on the screen in a trance. She wanted him to speak, to tell her it was okay or at least what it was but he didn't and Davros continued. His words were just as technical as she was used to and still they washed over her, not quite going in but one phrase resounded in her head and it left a connection in her thoughts.

"The stars are going out…"

"The twenty-seven planets... they become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." the Doctor spat his words out at Davros who coolly finished his sentence for him then began a monologue of his own.

"Across the entire universe."

* * *

Pete stood at the window to the Noble's house, looking out into the darkness as Sylvia and Wilf ran outside. He could see more people appearing out on the street, obviously having hid in their house and he saw them beginning to celebrate as they watched the Dalek ships flying away. Pete looked up at the sky. 'This isn't the end.' He thought. 'The Daleks wouldn't just leave. They're planning something.'

* * *

Jackie looked through the window, horrified as she watched the horror unfolding before her and the people they had come in with being split into atoms and destroyed. She stared out at the blank space where they'd been and thought of Rose; what if they'd done that to her. 'No…' she thought dismally. 'My daughter, my Rose. Whill I ever see her again?'

Her thoughts were broken when there was a rattling bang and a shape rolled out from under the grating. The man as she could now see he was got up and looked them all up and down before speaking un an undeniably American accent.

"Just my luck. I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thingand who do I find? Mickey Mouse!"

He seemed to be addressing Mickey and she looked between Mickey and the new man as Mickey replied with a straight face.

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake."

Suddenly and very unexpectedly they broke out in massive grins and leapt into a hug.

"Good to see ya! And that's 'Beefcake'." The stranger grinned down at Mickey and Jackie had to admit to herself that if she didn't have Pete, she probably would have liked to 'get to know' this new person. Even if he did seem a bit camp.

"And that's enough hugging." Mickey broke away from the stranger and her turned to look at them. Jackie became slightly self-conscious in spite of her marital status. Jack had that effect on people.

"We meet at last Ms. Smith." He grinned his Cheshire cat grin and suddenly he seemed to have taken charge. Second to Sarah Jane of course who took command quite easily with her next action.

"There is something we can do. You've got to understand - I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old. I brought this. It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said... "this is for the end of days"."

Jack looked at the thing Sarah Jane was holding with his mouth open in awe. "Is that a Warp Star?" he asked in the same tone as he had asked about the 'tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator' all that time ago.

"Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey peered over Jack's shoulder.

**  
**"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen."

* * *

_A/N: Well?_


	16. Seeing Double

_A/N: Sorry I have been neglecting you guys. I picked up a really good book and was glued to it. Then I had to read the rest of the series. I am now addicted to them. If anyone has read Twilight, they will understand what happened. Anyway, that only took about a week, then I remebered that I have this book to read for school and lucky me it is my favourite subject of book. Not. War books, uh! Don't like 'em. But I've worked out a method; If I read 100 pages a day, it won't take long and I'll still have time for fun. Brilliant. Anyway, I'm sorry everyone, This is not my best chapter I know but if it helps, I've already written the last chapter and my personnal proofreaders (friends) liked it. Once I'm out of the BBC's hands again, this story turns back to me. Muah ha ha ha! Only two more chapters till the end. Thanks for sticking with me._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Seeing Double

Rose stood in her designated spot and watched the group of the Doctor's friends huddled on the floor and listened to the sound of her Doctor arguing with Davros.

"Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing! And no-one!" Davros laughed and Rose was just thinking about how that was asking for trouble when a familiar sound filled the air. Rose should have been surprised to see the TARDIS and indeed the look on her face would have made you think she was but this whole situation was getting stranger and stranger.

"But that's..." Rose had at first thought that this was part of the Doctor's plan but he was more shocked than the rest of them.

"Impossible."

A figure stood in the open TARDIS doorway, surrounded by a halo of light. Rose squinted at the figure. The body looked so familiar to her - maybe it was a past version of the Doctor come to save them - but she dismissed that thought.

"Brilliant." Jack was impressed which didn't surprise Rose in the least. When Jack wasn't impressed he was flirting; sometimes he'd even combine them.

Rose watched in confused panic as the Doctor runs out of the TARDIS clutching a large gun device, only to be warned by himself about a bolt of electricity that knocked him to the ground.

"Activate holding cell." Davros ordered and a force field erected itself round the new Doctor. Rose then preceded to watch as none other than Donna ran out of the TARDIS, picked up the gun and was likewise, thrown to the ground.

"Donna! Donna! Are you alright, Donna?!"

Rose was desperate to ask what was going on but found that she couldn't speak. First there was just the Doctor and herself left, then there was Martha, then Mickey, her mother and Sarah Jane and now both Jack and Donna had been resurrected, Donna bringing with her a life-like replica of the Doctor.

There was a loud bang as the device exploded before them and Davros continued to gloat. Rose didn't listen, she was too busy trying to string enough words in a sentence and get them out past her sudden inability to speak.

"How comes there's two of you?!"

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb." Rose looked up at him, at his distress then round the rest of the Doctor's 'army'. She saw Donna pull herself up behind a control panel of some sort but thought nothing of it as she listened to the countdown; counting down till the end of the universe. The countdown ended as Rose stood with her eyes closed, waiting. Nothing happened.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop! That button there!"

Rose looked up. _'What?'_ she thought almost as bemused as the Doctor who looked at Donna in shock.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!"

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

* * *

Pete addressed his hosts, shaking them both by the hand. "I must go. I've outstayed my welcome already. I must go and find my wife and her daughter."

Wilf gave him a big hug that involved a fair bit of back slapping and Pete left, stepping out onto the recently crowded street. Everyone who had been left on the planet after the Daleks had been 'collecting' had flooded out onto the roads and now began to sway drunkenly in a premature celebration. The only upside to the drunken row was that no one would remember this in the morning and if they did, they wouldn't be believed.

He mentally cursed himself when he remembered that he'd left his gun with the Nobles. He looked back. _'No.'_ He thought. _'It's too far to just go back for it.'_ He patted his pockets with the palms of his hands and was relieved when he felt the hard metallic body of the small gun he kept with him at all times for safety. _'It would have to do.'_ He stuck his hand in the pocket with the weapon and wrapped his finger's round its cold metal handle. Pete remembered a time when he wouldn't have been able to tell one gun from another and when aliens were just hoaxes. Now aliens were almost an everyday occurrence and he wouldn't even leave the house without a gun chosen from the large selection in the armoury at Torchwood. A large selection it was indeed but Pete knew the names of every model and, if asked, could disassemble and reassemble most of them. Sometimes Pete despaired for the new turn his life had taken but he also remembered how naive he had been and how he had taken things for granted. _'Not anymore.'_

* * *

Davros's body was thrown away from Donna with a flick of a few more buttons.

"Oh...! Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"Exterminate her!" Davros howled and the Doctor looked in horror as they advanced on Donna. Rose mentally yelled at Donna to quit while she was ahead. They'd kill her if she kept on, unless by some miracle she found a button to stop that too. Rose looked away, unable to watch.

"Weapons non-functional!" Rose looked up to see that the Daleks' weapons twitched powerlessly.

"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?"

"How did you work that out? You..." The Doctor looked blankly at Donna and his sentence was finished by the other Doctor.

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord."

"Part Human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis." Donna beamed happily and the explanation that followed flowed right over Rose's head. She was still reeling from the first revelation. She only noticed the shields power down when the Doctor ran from her side to stand beside the panel with Donna and the other Doctor.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls!" Rose heard Davros yell as she ran to join them.

"And... Spin." Donna commanded gleefully. Rose watched as the Daleks began to spin in circles one way then the other and was about to ask what she had down but one of the Doctors had beaten her to it.

"What did you do?"

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator." Donna grinned. _'What?'_ wondered Rose. She had picked up a lot of techno babble of the Doctor before but this was beyond her knowledge. Obviously not beyond theirs though.

"But that's brilliant!"

"Why did we never think of that?"

Donna answered this question. "Because you two... were just Time Lords!" Rose just managed to keep herself from snorting in amusement. _'Just men, you mean.'_ "You dumbos."

* * *

_A/N: If any Twilighters out there are interested, I am writing a Twilight fic that I might upload. Once again... I'm sorry for forgetting you guys. Please forgive me._


	17. Home is Where the Heart Is

A/N: Sorry, It's been so long. On holiday with no computer. Managed to borrow one to send this: The second to last chapter. It's three times the length of my normal chapters, so that's something for you. Last Chapter is already written and might be up before the end of the day. That's English time by the way so... (As all my stories are... being English an' all...) Enjoy! (By the way, has anyone else seen Hamlet?)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Home is where the heart is

"Did I ever tell you – Best temp in Chiswick? A hundred words per minute!"

Both doctors found this turn of events highly amusing and were beaming happily as the Daleks spun circles around them. Jack disappeared in search of their guns, (left conveniently near the main door inside the TARDIS, probably due to a little help from the TARDIS herself) and Davros was outraged.

"Stop it at once!" his command to his Dalek empire serving no other purpose than to make the events slightly more amusing for both doctors who were still marvelling the spinning Daleks who were desperate, (if an emotionless being can be such a thing) to comply with Davros' orders but found themselves helpless.

Jack re-emerged from the TARDIS and chucked one of the guns towards Mickey who waited eagerly to catch it. Davros became increasingly more agitated and continued to spout orders before he came face to face with Mickey and his gun.

The mood of the Doctor's team was a more jovial emotion now and the group appeared to be having fun. It turned into a sport of pushing all the Daleks out of the way – a sport which the Doctor made a mental note of for future entertainment.

Donna reversed the controls of the Daleks' powerful weapon and in all Doctor-like behaviour, the Time lord and his part-Time lord counterparts sent the planets back to their rightful places in space and time.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asked the almighty trio as the spun around sending the planets back home.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he grew out of that, but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head 'til the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life." Donna explained.

'Great.' Thought Mickey sarcastically. 'Now there are three Doctors.' Unbeknown to them all, Jack's thought were along a similar train of thought, although his feelings were more sincere.

"Part Human... part Time lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor." Donna continued and it didn't escape either Rose or Jack's notice that the second Doctor's eyebrows were raised at this last comment. Rose blushed slightly at the thoughts that came rushing to mind and Jack grinned suggestively. "I got his mind." In the true spirit of the Doctor, Donna missed this wordless exchange and continued her explanation.

"So there's three of you?" Sarah-Jane voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Three Doctors?"

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack revealed distractedly. He'd been preoccupied enough thinking of one Doctor, three was just beyond comprehension.

The Doctor ignored this comment and continued the story. "Human being with a Time lord brain."

Davros interrupted their speech and made Rose, who had quite forgotten his being there, start. His interruption was not addressed to them but the Doctor took the liberty of answering it anyway.

"Oh I think he did." The Doctor spoke of Dalek Caan's foresight and its being used to tamper with the timelines. Stopping to let the Dalek agree with him and his master ask questions that backed up his feeling of incomprehension before the Dalek continued.

"I SAW the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of use, Creator, and I decreed "no more"."

* * *

Pete wandered down the crowded streets of a London that was both the same and different to his city and, making sure to keep an eye on the sky in case of Daleks, continued his search. Pete had guessed rather than worked out that London was the centre of the action on the planet somehow and so had no plans of leaving the city but he also guessed that this was just the tip of an iceberg and that far above then was where the real action was. That was where he wanted to be. And he knew right where to start: Torchwood.

* * *

"Heads up!" Jack called as the large red 'Supreme' Dalek put in an appearance. He needn't have worried though. The Dalek wasn't interested in the prisoners but it soon became something to worry about when the Dalek shot the central column and sparks began to fly. Self-destruct? Jack, being Jack, didn't bother to ask and immediately shot the powerful Dalek down.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron! And there's only one planet left... oh... Guess which one." Rose glanced over his shoulder at the controls but it was pretty obvious which planet would be left. "Look, we can use the TARDIS!" He dashed into said machine and began pressing various buttons whilst outside, his counterpart was doing the same. Rose watched him. Strange; he looked like the Doctor, sounded like the Doctor and yet, he wasn't the Doctor. If it weren't for the different suits, she had no doubt that the others would confuse the two. As it was, she had difficulty but she knew her Doctor well enough to notice in him, some things that the other lacked.

"Holding Earth stability... maintaining atmospheric shell."

"The prophesy must complete. I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor."

The new Doctor looked up. "He's right. Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped!" Rose looked up. This Doctor's sudden behaviour reminded her of the first time she had met a Dalek and the Doctor's pained expression as he waved a large gun and yelled for her to get out of the way.

"Just—just wait for the Doctor." If Donna hadn't jumped in, Rose would have. Would he have listened if she had?

The Doctor looked at Donna incredulously. "I am the Doctor." He countered and 'maximising Dalekanium power feeds' he exploded the Daleks one-by-one. In the TARDIS, the Doctor heard the shrieks and explosions from outside and rushed to the door, wrenching it open and stepping outside. He looked horrified at his other self.

"What've you done?!"

"Fulfilling the prophesy." The new Doctor answered as the Dalek ships exploded around them. The Doctor's small group is almost thrown from his feet and almost yells in fury at his other self.

"Do you know what you've done? Now, get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you inside, run! In, in, in, in, in!" The Doctor yells as the Vault shudders around them.

Rose runs into the TARDIS as per the Doctors' instructions and is met by the second Doctor who is ushering them in from the inside. She shied away and watched him almost fearfully, carefully shielding her emotions from the group around her. There was something of this Doctor that reminded her of the previous and although she missed him, she remembered how angry he would sometimes get. Rose could feel the heat of the flames coming through the TARDIS door and she wished her Doctor would hurry up and get inside.

Not soon after, he did just that and Rose noticed from the stillness of his face that there was something he was not saying and that he was trying to forget it himself.

"And off we go!" Rose grabbed a handful of console and hoped desperately that it was part that was attached as the TARDIS set of and its crew were flung about the console.

"But what about the Earth?" asked Sarah-Jane. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

"I'm on it." Answered Rose's Doctor. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" Rose looked over his shoulder at the screen and saw Jack's small team of two looking slightly ruffled but otherwise okay. She thought she's seen the woman before but she struggled to place her.

"Loud and clear. Is Jack there?" The woman answered and Rose grinned. Jack found himself another admirer then.

The Doctor looked at Jack. "Can't get rid of him." He pointed at the woman on the screen. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper."

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper; are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked and Rose suddenly remembered where she'd seen a face similar. It was back when they'd met Dickens.

"Yes. All the way back to the eighteen-hundreds."

"Mm... thought so!" the Doctor replied in delight before turning to Rose. "Spatial genetic multiplicity..."

"Oh, yeah!" Rose grinned, remembering Gwyneth's face and comparing it to Gwen's.

"Yeah, yeah! It's a funny old world!" At that he snapped back to business, ordering things and answering questions. Next he called on Sarah-Jane's attic and spoke to her son, Luke. Rose faded out what the Doctor was saying and instead watched him, thinking of all the time that she'd been without him, all the times she'd missed out on him and smiled happily at the thought of finally being back with him. Forever was now a promise she could keep.

"Now then, you lot..." Rose snapped back her attention. "...you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Rose – that, there." He pointed out a button for her to hold down. "It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single handed. But not anymore! Now we can fly this thing—" As he went round the console he'd been giving orders of what buttons to press but now, he'd reached Jackie. He faltered. "No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything, just... stand back." Rose laughed at the Doctor's very sensible move. Having lived with her mother for twenty years now, give or take a few, she knew that her mother was not good with technology. He patted her on the shoulder before continuing his speech.

"We're gonna fly planet Earth back home. Right, then! Off we go."

* * *

Pete was just about to enter the street on which the Torchwood building was situated when the ground beneath him began to shudder and he was thrown from his feet.

"What the—" he looked around him but the world was still shuddering. He tried to take a reading with a small device that he had had in his pocket but the movement of the Earth made him drop it and the screen cracked, leaving it broken and unreadable.

He pulled the pieces back into his pocket and made a split second decision to return to his own office and use the equipment there. Pulling the large yellow button from his other pocket, he slammed his hand down on it and landed on the floor of his office. He lay there for a minute or two as he got used to the stationary ground below him before he jumped to his feet and started inputting data.

* * *

They drop the Earth back to its rightful place in space before hopping around, cheering and hugging. 'We've done it! We've done it!' Rose sang happily in her head as she hung round the Doctor's neck, giving him the biggest hug she could manage. She let go reluctantly and was pulled into a tight hug by Jack and then by Martha Jones who had, since her engagement, decided to let the Doctor go and was truly happy for him that Rose had found him again.

* * *

In Pete's office, the machine shows the tremors to have dropped to near-absent levels. He turns to his laptop and desperately notes down the numbers and their significance before searching for a machine with a smaller scale which might have told him whether the tremors had truly stopped or just slowed. The button forgotten lay by the side of the machine, slowly pulsing with a strange light.

* * *

The TARDIS landed without a hitch in a park and Rose could hear church-bells ringing through the walls; the sound multiplied by the TARDIS' happiness until it rang off the walls. Sarah-Jane and Rose's Doctor stepped outside the box and one by one everyone followed till there only remained Rose, Jackie, Donna and the new Doctor.

Rose sat in the captain's chair, feet on the console and watched the others. 'Mickey wanted to pick up his old life here and Mum will probably be sent back to Pete's world, then that leaves the three Doctors and me.' She thought happily. One Doctor to be with, one to share her female opinion and one to even out the odds. It seemed fair enough to her. She jumped to her feet as the Doctor re-entered the TARDIS and went to stand by the console.

"There's time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as..." He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. They all knew about Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

Pete finished his cataloguing and brought his fist back down onto the button to take him back to the other world but the scenery didn't change. The button had stopped working. He rummaged in the bottom drawer of his desk for another, digging out a whole box and ploughing through them, testing them all one by one before throwing them all dejectedly back into the box. Not one of them worked. Something was wrong.

* * *

Jackie, Rose and the new Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and out into the sand. Jackie was not impressed.

"Ugh, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!"

Donna and the Doctor joined the others outside just as the new Doctor answered, "Ah, brilliant! What did you call him?"

"Doctor." She replied and the new Doctor looked unsure of himself. He didn't know quite what to say to that one so instead asked,

"...Really?"

"No, you plum." Jackie grinned, enjoying the Doctor's discomfort. "He's called Tony!"

Rose turned round to face her Doctor. "Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?"

"You're back home." He answered. 'Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! You are not trying that on me again.' She thought. 'This is not my home! And never was.'

"And the walls of the world are closing again... now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimension retroclosure." Donna added.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now!" Rose cried. This was not fair, he couldn't do this to her again.

"But you've got to. We saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own." Rose agreed but that didn't mean that he had to leave her.

"You made me!" The new Doctor was angry and equally confused.

"Exactly. You were born in battle – full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" The Doctor asked Rose, who having made the connections herself, knew who he spoke of but still didn't see why it mattered. The tears that Rose had held back began to well in her eyes as she watched her Doctor talking. "That's me. When we first met." He continued. "And you made me better. And now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you." She struggled to get her words out.

"He needs you. That's very me." A tear slid down her face as she heard the feeling behind his words.

Donna joined the conversation now. "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on." She persuaded the new Doctor. Rose turned away from her Doctor to hear the new one speak.

"I look like him and I think like him... same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except, I've only got one heart."

"Which means?" Rose didn't know where this was going or how it would change her mind.

"I'm part Human. Specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life... Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want."

"You'll grow-- grow old at the same time as me?" Rose asked, uncertainly.

"Together." Rose placed a hand on his chest and felt the thrum of his one heart beating beneath her fingers. The TARDIS made a grating noise and they all looked round.

"We've gotta go. This reality's sealing itself off. Forever."

A tear rolled down Rose's cheek. 'Did she want forever? Or did she just want her Doctor?' Donna and the Doctor turned to leave but Rose ran after them.

"But it's still not right." She said and they turned back. "Because... the Doctor's still you."

"And I'm him."

"All right. Both of you, answer me this." Rose stalled for time, besides, she needed the answer anyway. She might as well get it now. Both of the Doctors stood on either side of her, mirror reflections but for their suits.

"When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life... what was the last thing you said to me?" She asked her Doctor. "Go on, say it."

"I said, "Rose Tyler"." He answered harshly.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" He asked with a pained expression on his face. Rose looked at him then reluctantly turned to the other Doctor. The human one.

"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" She was uncomfortable about calling him Doctor and she didn't know what response, she would rather he had. He leaned in towards her with his hand on her arm. She could feel his breath tickling the skin beneath her ear and smell that he smelt just the same as he always had.

"I love you too." He whispered, his voice strong and decided and Rose is drawn in by the words she has waited so long to hear. She grabbed the lapels of his suit and kissed him firmly on the lips. She moved her arms to around his neck and delighted in the feeling of his arms in turn wrapping themselves round her. She enjoyed the kiss. It was a shame it was from the wrong Doctor. Rose heard the click of the TARDIS door closing behind her and gasped, pulling herself away. She ran as fast as she could manage towards it but it was already dematerialising. Rose stopped and watched her home fade away. The last time she'd ever see its glorious blue shape. She felt the new Doctor slip his hand into hers and she looked up at him. The Doctor? Or just John Smith?

* * *

_A/N: Has anyone ever thought that he might have meant 'I love you too' as in I love you as well as the other Doctor, instead of 'I love you too' as a return? You know like, he loves you but so do I? Hmm... Interesting..._


	18. Our Last Goodbye

_A/N: Hullo. Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday. I got back from holiday really late so I decided to update this morning instead. Thanks everyone for reading, this is the last chapter. It's kind of my favourite. Sad... but happy... One of you asked if it would be angsty and to be honest I'm not sure. There is a definite slide in the beginning... but the end? Hmm... Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Our Last Goodbye

Rose looked down at the hand that the Doctor had slipped into hers. She looked up into his oh-so-familiar eyes; saw the love in them as evident as if it was written across his face in bold type. She saw it, the look she'd always wanted to see but looking at it Rose realised that it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. Rose thought she would love it, thought it would make her want to throw her arms around him and kiss him so hard that he would never forget it but it didn't.

Instead when she looked in his eyes, she saw her reflection in his beautiful eyes and she saw the pain in her own. He wasn't her Doctor. She slipped her hand out of his and swept away off of the beach, she was barely a couple of yards away before she broke into a run, tears streaming from her eyes and blurring her vision. So much of this echoed her recent accident and Rose remembered how she had felt before. Surely it would be easier to cope without the Doctor when she had an almost perfect replica of him? She closed her eyes in despair. 'No.' she thought simply, 'it makes it worse.'

He wasn't the Doctor, not her Doctor. The only purpose he served by being there was to be a painful reminder of what she had lost and it made the pain sear at her heart. She had thought her heart to be broken before but it was nothing compared to this. She ran faster, harder, welcoming the breathlessness and the burn in her legs. She could hear cars up ahead, had she really run that far? She heard them but ignored them. It wasn't a particularly busy road but it didn't matter to her anymore. Her Doctor had left her, again.

She ran forward and just as she felt the tarmac beneath her feet, something solid stopped her from moving forward. She recognised the Doctor's body beneath her fingers and she beat at him with her fists, desperate for him to let her go. While he held her, it was hard to remember that he wasn't her Doctor and she hated so much that she just wanted to collapse in his arms and love him as if he were the other Doctor; she knew she'd feel guilty about it. She remembered how it had felt to have his lips on hers and how it felt to have him wrapping her in his strong arms. She had felt so safe in his arms, forgetting that he wasn't her real Doctor till the moment she had heard the TARDIS disappearing behind them. At that moment, she had realised what was happening and pulled herself away, guilt flooding through her. It had been easy to deceive herself when she heard those words that she had always wanted to hear. As her Doctor knew it would be.

She felt the new Doctor lift her into his strong arms and she beat helplessly until she wore herself out and fell limp against him. Unable to do anything to help the situation, she let the tears fall from her eyes; an endless river of sorrow that poured in one last feeble attempt to wash her soul of the pain that the last few years had caused; the pain that had etched itself so deep into her heart that Rose had no doubt that it was actually broken.

Rose was vaguely aware of the sand beneath her fingers as well as the Doctor's arms around her. He had sat down on the sand with Rose in his arms and she felt his tears fall on her face. Rose's own stilled and she opened her red eyes to look up at him. He didn't notice; his eyes were tightly closed. Every tear that had fallen from Rose's face had been a shard of glass that broke his heart. Those tears had been the one indicator that he had needed to know what Rose was feeling, to know that she had rejected him as the Doctor.

He looked at her and he could see that it hurt her that he wasn't her Doctor but she didn't realise how much it hurt him. He had all the Doctor's memories. Every time the Doctor had wanted to hold her; kiss her; tell her how he felt and every time he had shied away. He had all the Doctor's regret for not doing it but he also had this new pain at the thought of never being able to. He held Rose close to him and their tears merged together on Rose's face as they sat and shed the emotion that had overcome them both: The need for each other.

* * *

Rose felt herself drift into a familiar slumber. She saw the colours swirling before her face and looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of the Doctor. Her Doctor. There were tears streaming down his pale face and Rose reached up to wipe them away but her hand passed through his face.

"No touch?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No touch." The Doctor answered and Rose looked away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked around her safe haven, knowing that this would be the last time she saw it. The silver trees were shining and shimmering as they had every time she had seen them since her first visit.

"How?" Rose asked him, looking deep into his eyes. It was a question aimed at everything that had happened, not just how she was here.

"One last gap in the universe—" he started but was interrupted.

"Why can't you come through like you did before?" she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Because," he hesitated but then took a deep breath and continued, "I only want you to see me. I couldn't face seeing all of them when the only face I ever want to see is yours. I was wrong. I should have told you how I felt and for that I am truly sorry." He reached out to her, as if he was going to touch her but stopped himself. "I brought you here to say goodbye." Rose's breath caught in her throat and she looked away. "He's still me you know." He told her and she looked up at him.

"You may be him, but he is not you." She slumped down on to the grass and wrapped her arms round her knees. She felt a breeze ruffle her hair. "How long have we got?" She whispered as he slid down to sit beside her.

He sighed. "I don't know. Not long enough." He smiled but it was empty of any happiness. She leant into him until she could feel the cool, tingling sensation that was the dream-him.

"Why couldn't I stay with you?" She half cried as more tears fell down her face. She was feeling very emotional at the moment and it annoyed her that she was crying again; she brushed them away angrily.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you. I—" Rose was about to interrupt again. "No, let me speak. If you died, I don't know what I'd do. One thing this whole experience has shown me is that I'm better off alone. I just ruin everything. No, Rose. I do. You're all safer without me. I'm better off alone."

"But I—" Rose stopped. "Hang on, what do you mean alone? You have Donna don't you?" The Doctor turned away from her, hiding his face. "Doctor? What did you do with Donna?"

It was at that moment that she saw something flicker in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see the sad face of Donna watching her from beneath the next tree along. Donna climbed to her feet and moved solemnly to sit on the other side of her.

"It was killing me Rose." She said. "My human body was never meant to hold the mind of a Time lord. You of all people should be able to understand that. He removed all of his memories, all of his thoughts, wishes, dreams, nightmares, everything from my head that had been put there during the change. He had to; I was dying. But the only way it could be done without killing me was to remove all my memories of ever being with him. Donna Noble is once again the loud temp from Chiswick. Back to a hundred words a minute. The only thing that remains of the DoctorDonna is me." She looked at the Doctor who sat with his head in his hands on the other side of Rose then put her arm round Rose's shoulder. She was as solid as the ground beneath them and the trees behind them.

"The last thing the Doctor could do for me is to bring me here. This is my home now. Every memory Donna had of the Doctor and every thought of the DoctorDonna now lives here: in the TARDIS' mind. He loves you Rose. He's too much of a coward to tell you himself but I've been inside his head."

Rose looked at the Doctor and he looked up long enough for her to see the truth blazing in his eyes in a way not even the Human Doctor could comprehend. "He left you with the other Doctor because he wants you to live the life that he never could. He wants you to be happy."

The Doctor looked up. "Yes." He said and Rose looked into his eyes. She didn't notice Donna's arm withdraw from round her shoulder and didn't see her disappear completely; blown away like sand in the wind. "I want you to live that fantastic life I told you about before. Please. Just try, for me?"

"On one condition." She struggled to say. "I want you to say it."

"But you already know. It doesn't need to be said; no words could even begin to cover it and besides, he already has." He tried to get out of it, knowing what would happen if he said it. It was the same reason he had never said goodbye to his companions.

"Knowing what a book is about doesn't mean you don't want to read it." She looked deep into his large brown eyes. "I don't care if they aren't strong enough. I need to hear them from the man I love." She smiled sadly at him. "Not his body double."

"Rose Tyler," he smiled back at her. "I love you."

* * *

Rose awoke to find herself sitting in the back of a Taxi. She looked out the window, happy to let her family think that she was still asleep as they made their way to the airport where a plane waited to take them home. She thought over everything that had happened during her last conversation with her Doctor. After his confession, she had watched the unfamiliar tears sliding down his face. Rose had never known him to cry and as he smiled through the tears, he had grown brighter and brighter till he blinded her and it was all gone.

"I love you too Doctor. I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I can never keep people too unhappy for long. I'm hoping to give it a sequal which will be better (and easier to write) because it will be free from script. So stay tuned for that. At the moment my working title is this - __**Not my Doctor** - Life with the Human Doctor. Ten/Rose - But it may change. Does Rose learn to love the new Doctor? Does the Doctor accept that he's a different man emotionally? How does Rose react to being given the Doctor's new fragile self? Anyway, if you've read this through to the end and haven't reviewed, now's you're chance! (As they say in those strange adverts.) Thank yo and good... morning.  
_


End file.
